The Mummy
by SariSpy56
Summary: Sequel to "Curse of the Mummy." When a high priestess returns from the dead 5000 years ago, Kick must defeat her before the world is destroyed.
1. A New Beginning

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**Okay this is my fourth fanfic and it takes place after the events of 'The Curse of the Mummy'. It's about a high priestess named Pyrota who was mummified alive 5000 years ago for performing an unholy ritual that is against the law. As the years gone by, Pyrota remains sealed and guarded by the descendants of the pharaoh's men for feared that if Pyrota is ever released, she would bring death and destruction upon the world.**_

**Bold means walkie-talkie speech**

_Italics means thoughts, dream or flashback_

* * *

><p><em>5000 years ago just when Kickankhamun was about 8 years old, the high priestess, Pyrota engages an affair with Queen Honeytini's advisor, Hotep (Giovanni's handsome brother) - other women are absolute forbidden to touch him. When the queen discovers this, Pyrota and Hotep planned on poisoning her at nighttime. When dawn came, young Kickankhamun discovered that his mother died from a sudden diease which in reality is food poisoning (caused by Pyrota and Hotep.) Since the queen's death, Kickankhamun become the new pharaoh.<em>

_When Kickankhamun was 11, he had Giovanni become his advisor alongside Hotep. Also to make his mother proud of him, he makes sure that no women are ever allowed to touch Hotep EVER! At night, Pyrota and Hotep has another affair. Unknown to the both of them, Giovanni discovered this and warned Kickankhamun at once. But before he could do it, Pyrota and Hotep beat him up with an ince of his life. While Giovanni is unconscious, there was a loud noise coming outside of the room. Kickankhamun's guards are coming! Hotep told Pyrota to hide and wait until the coast is clear. But he also told her that he's going to commit a suicide which he did immediately._

_Several hours and nights later, Pyrota and her priests break into Hotep's crypt and steals his corspe. Then they flee across the desert to the City of the Dead to resurrect Hotep so that they can continue on their relationship. But before the ritual could be completed, Kickankhamun's guards followed Pyrota and her priests and seized them causing Hotep's soul to return to the Underworld. _

_For their sacrilege, Pyrota's priests are mummified alive, and Pyrota herself is forced to endure the curse of _Hom Dai_: her tongue is cut out, and she is buried alive with a swarm of flesh-eating scarabs. The ritual grants eternal life, forcing Pyrota to endure the agony of her wounds for all time. Sheis buried under high security, sealed away in a sarcophagus below a statue of the Egyptian god Anubis, and kept under strict surveillance by the descendants of Kickankhamun's palace guards. If Pyrota was ever to be released, the powers that made her immortal would allow her to unleash a wave of destruction and death upon the Earth._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present Time<em>**

"Alright!" Gunther screamed with joy as he and Kick got on the bus for their field trip. "We're going back to Egypt!"

"And this time we're looking for the treasures and other old facts that were written 5000 years ago," Kick said as he sat by the window.

"Have you ever thoughted of reuniting with Kickankhamun?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Well I wonder what he's doing ever since we've beat that Giovanni guy 2 months ago."

"Oh he's probably guarding his tomb to make sure that no one like Howard go there and steal his treasures without permission."

"Oh I wonder how Howard is doing since I trapped him in the sarcophagus."

"He's probably dead by now Gunther. No one survives the sarcophagus for like 2 months though. I nearly died for being trapped inside one for like 5 hours or so IF Giovanni hadn't tied my nose so tight. With my nose being blocked by a mummy wrap, I'd say I would last for like 2 hours."

"Oh."

Just then, Kendall arrived on the bus and sat behind Kick and Gunther.

"So Clarence," Kendall said. "You still think that there might be a curse like last time?"

"Doubtful." Kick answered.

"Oh. Well this field trip is for learning new things, not to have a wild adventure like last time with Miss Audrey."

"Oh haven't you heard. Audrey is coming along with us."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious."

True to Kick's words, Audrey showed up. Ms. Fitzpatrick welcomed her and let her sit beside Kick and Gunther.

"So boys," said Audrey. "Are you excited for this trip."

"Yes we are," Kick replied. "This'll be the best trip ever!"


	2. The Return of Kickankhamun

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**Chapter 2 of this awesome fanfic. Oh and sorry for the long wait. There has been a virus on the home computer and I just recently got a new laptop for my birthday. Let's see what happens next.**_

* * *

><p>Ms. Fitzpatrick's class finally reached to Egypt. Most of the kids (especially Kick and Gunther) raced to where they left off 2 months ago - the place where Kick saw the abandoned half-pipe the ancient murder took place a few months ago.<p>

"Alright class," Ms. Fitzpatrick said to the class. "Just like last time, we'll be camping for the next 2 days and you'll all be in partners. Once after we find enough treasures, we'll be spending the rest of the field trip exploring Cairo and sleeping in a nice hotel and you'll all be in roomates. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Hey Kick!" Gunther said as he ran to Kick. "Wanna see how's Kickankhamun's doing ever since we beat that Giovanni guy or whatever?"

"I like that idea Gunther," Kick replied. "Let's rock."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kendall and Jackie are busy digging up some stuff in front of a statue of the Egyptian god Anubis. Little do they know that they were about to release the biggest threat of all - Pyrota.<p>

"Why are we digging up in here Kendall?" Jackie asked curiously.

"To find something that neither Kick nor Audrey knows about," Kendall replied. "Besides, no one came here before."

"You're right. It's looks abandoned."

"Yeah so are you in on this?"

"Totally! All the stuff we find will be enough to impress Kick and maybe he'll ask me to *sigh* marry him!"

Kendall shuttered. Jackie IS Kick's number one fan though, but she is also in love with him. She loves him a lot and would get jealous to any girl who talks to him (especially Kendall even when she had to scowl at Kick for some reason.) Just then, Jackie's shovel hit somthing.

"What is it?" Kendall asked to Jackie.

"I don't know. Let's dig up and find out."

So Kendall and Jackie dig up some more until it reveals to be a sarcophagus, but what neither Kendall nor Jackie knew that they were about to release Pyrota from her 5000-year prison.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kick!" Gunther yelled as he pointed at a random sarcophagus. "There's Howard's coffin. Let's see what he looks like right now."<p>

"He's probably a skeleton by now." Kick replied.

"Well let's go see."

The boys walked towards the sarcophagus. Gunther unlocks the chains around the coffin and opened the lid slowly only to let green clouds blow free. Once it clears, Kick and Gunther looked inside. Howard looked extremely pale and a bit skinnier since he had nothing to eat. He was almost about to become some sort of skeleton though.

"Man Howard's been in there for like weeks." Kick said finally.

"Yeah," Gunther replied.

Several minutes later, Kick and Gunther finally reached the golden room where Kickankhamun is (and where Gunther and Audrey also found Kick AND rescued him from losing oxygen.) Kick was busy opening the coffin when Gunther came with a golden bottle of water on his hand.

'Hey Kick!" Gunther said. "I found this jar of water."

"Whatever you do," Kick said firmly. "Don't drink it."

"Why?"

"It might be poisoned."

Gunther screamed and threw the bottle up in the air and landed on Kickankhamun's body. The water flowed into his mouth until it can flow no more. Then his body started to glow and when it's finished, Kickankhamun landed softly on the floor. He is now flesh and blood and looked almost exactly like Kick except that he wore a white and red kilt and a golden crown helmet with red stripe in the middle.

"Hi Kick," Kickankhamun said. "Long time no see."

"How are you doing since that whole Giovanni thing?" Kick asked.

"Pretty fine I guessed. And you?"

"Same as always. Wanna go see the outside world and meet some new faces with me, Gunther and Audrey?"

"I love too!"


	3. Jackie's Attempt to Impress Kick part 1

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Kendall and Jackie unexpectedly dig up a coffin where Pyrota is imprisoned. Meanwhile, Kick and Gunther had reawakened Kickankhamun but in flesh and blood. What happens next?**_

_**Oh and thanks for the reviews from KatieMusicLuvr177 and Protector of Men Roy**_

* * *

><p>"So who are the people you want me to see?" Kickankhamun asked as he, Kick and Gunther exited the tomb.<p>

"Just some of our closest friends and our teacher." Kick replied.

"What about Wacky Jackie and Kendall?" Gunther asked curiously.

"Wacky will think that Kickankhamun is me and Kendall might make a fuss about this whole situation when she sees him Gunther. It's best to keep Kickankhamun out of their sight to avoid whatever trouble comes by.|

"Who are Wacky Jackie and Kendall?" Kickankhamun asked.

"Wacky Jackie is Kick's number one fan and she's obessed with him." Gunther answered. "She wants to marry him one day."

"And Kendall's the exact opposite of me," Kick replied. "She likes learning, education and is the class president. If you want to be more free n' awesome and less mind controlled by anything that involves following the boring rules and learning some educational stuff that is considered very lame and not awesome, then my friend you must avoid her at all costs."

"Man that Kendall girl sounds a bit bossy and demanding," Kickankhamun said. "Do you have any problems with her?"

"On some occassions when she could pop up out of nowhere and just tell me to act like her only to make things worse and the worst moments with her was when we were forced to dance together to pass gym and when our hands get stucked together."

"I see and what about Wacky Jackie?"

"On most occassions, she just pops out of nowhere and distracts me from doing awesome stunts and tried multiple times to get me to *ugh* marry her."

"Now I know why she's so wacky."

Just then, the boys heard a scream. It was Jackie.

"HI KICK!" Jackie said to Kick. But then she noticed Kickankhamun.

"WOW THERE ARE TWO OF YOU? AND ONE OF YOU IS AN EGYPTIAN? THAT IS SO MUCH COOLER ... and romantic."

"This is Wacky Jackie," Gunther said looking bored.

"She's wacky alright." Kickankhamun replied.

"WAIT RIGHT HERE! I'LL PUT ON MY EXPLORER'S CLOTHES!" Jackie yelled as she headed to the tent. Kendall then walked by and saw Kick, Gunther and Kickankhamun.

"What are you two doing here?" Kendall asked and then noticed Kickankhamun. "And who is he anyway?"

"This is Kickankhamun," Kick answered. "He's the boy king who 'died' 5000 years ago and we brought him back to life."

"Oh. And why is he not gross like other undead people who came back to life."

"To answer that question," Kickankhamun said. "It's the water of life that brought me back."

"Hold on a sec," Gunther said as if he remembered something. "That water I found is actually the water of life?"

"Yes. Whenever a person dies, some people that the person knows might revived him by using this water. But the water is very rare. It's impossible for people to find it nowadays."

"And how did Gunther find it in the first place?" Kendall asked curiously.

* * *

><p><em>"Man I'm thirsty." Gunther whined as he and Kick walked in the tomb.<em>

_"It's a good thing we packed a months supply of Cheetah Chug for the trip." Kick said as he opened his bag and pulled out two cans of Cheetah Chug._

_"If it weren't for Wade who lend us a months supply, we would've starved to death like Howard."_

_Just then while Kick is busy opening Kickankhamun's coffin, Gunther caught his eyes on a shiny object that is just in another room that looks kinda creepy._

_"Ooh a golden jar," Gunther said cheerfully as he picks it up. "And it has water in it_

* * *

><p>"It was in a creepy room beside Kickankhamun's tomb." Gunther replied.<p>

Just then, Jackie showed up and she wore a really short shorts, a beige tank top, a red jacket and a pair of black leather boots.

"So what do you think Kick?" Jackie said cheerfully.

"Uh," Kick said nervously.

"Why do you waste time on impressing him Jackie?" Kendall asked. "You know he's not going to love you back."

"Well this outfit had gotta impress someone!" Jackie said.

"Well Gunther seems to be impressed. He's like drooling all over."

Kendall was right. Gunther is drooling like crazy. He had never seen Jackie look so lovely in an explorer's outfit before.

"So lovely," Gunther said while still drooling all over.

Kendall and Kick were surprised while Kickankhamun just shudders.

* * *

><p><strong><em> I wanted to give both Kendall and Wacky Jackie bigger roles than the previous story. In the previous story, Kendall doesn't do much but get into Kick and Gunther's way and Jackie doesn't appear to do anything at all. So in this fanfic, Kendall might be able to help out Kick and co. while Jackie tried various ways to impress Kick even if it meant putting her life at risk.<em>**


	4. The Book of the Dead and Dr Ivan

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**In the last (well ironic) chapter, Jackie tries to impress Kick by wearing a sexy explorer's outfit but it backfires and impressed Gunther instead. Will Jackie win Kick's heart? Will Pyrota ever be released? Find out in this (non-wacky) chapter!**_

* * *

><p>"Is that a sarcophagus?" Kick asked upon seeing one beside the statue of Anibus.<p>

"Yes." Kendall answered.

"That looks like it belongs to someone I know years ago," Kickankhamun said while looking suspicious.

"Do you girls know who owns it and who died there?" Gunther asked looking more worried than ever.

"Well the hieroglyphs said that it belongs to a high priestess." Kendall answered.

"Is she evil?"

"Well it reads 'Beware: Here lies Evil.'"

"So she is evil," Kick said. "Anyone knows her name?"

"Well it says that her name is Pyrota," Kendall answered. "Who would call her that weird name."

"Well we better show it to the class Kendall!" Jackie said after she changed to her regular self. "This'll be way cooler than going down Dead Man's Drop with *sigh* Kick."

"Does she always do that?" Kickankhamun whispered to Kick.

"All the time." Kick answered.

* * *

><p>That evening at the campsite, Kick, Gunther, Kendall, Jackie, Kickankhamun and Audrey studied Pyrota's sarcophagus. Audrey looks a bit worried while Kickankhamun looks more suspicious than ever. He does not look too happy.<p>

"I don't think this is a good idea to release Pyrota from the sights of Anibus," Kickankhamun said firmly. "What if she comes back to life and starts destroying the world?"

"I do not think Pyrota would wake up your _highness_." Kendall said coldly. "This whole curse thing is just an imagination!"

"This isn't an imagination Kendall," Audrey said. "I think it's real."

"Oh like the one time you and the boys think that the boy king was murdered rather than a failed stunt and Kick got kidnapped by some 5000-year old fat guy and you were forced into marrying a fat suitor whom I persumed that both Kick and Gunther locked him up in a sarcophagus and killed him? Yeah right!"

"QUIET KENDALL!" Jackie yelled. "It might be a curse where brave, handsome men rescue damsels-in-distress from undead mummies."

"Well it's getting late," Kick said. "What do we say we continue on with this tomorrow morning and get some rest?"

"Me and the king are in Kick," Gunther said joyfully.

"But where is Kickankhamun going to sleep in?" Kendall asked.

"He's going to sleep with me and Gunther," Kick replied. "The three of us are sharing a tent."

"But Ms. Fitzpatrick said only two people can share a tent!"

"Well is this king in our class?"

"No."

"Then it's official that his highness sleeps with us for the rest of this trip. Student or not."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Jackie woke up from the tent she and Kendall are sharing.<p>

_While everyone else is fast asleep, _Jackie thoughted to herself. _I'll sneak out of the campsite and find something to impress Kick in the morning and if I have some time, I'll kiss him while he's asleep. This'll be a piece of cake._

So Jackie changed to her normal outfit and headed of to the statue of Anibus where she and Kendall found Pyrota's coffin. She looked around for something that she and Kendall missed along the way until she spotted something located behind the statue. It was a black book that has a skull at the center. Jackie recognized it quickly.

"The Book of the Dead." Jackie said to herself.

She opened the book and started reading out some spells out loud. After that, she closed the book and headed back to the camp site, but what she saw was the fire and everyone including Kick were outside of their tents and are looking scared. Jackie looked at what everyone saw and saw a swarm of locusts heading their way.

"RUN!" Mouth screamed as everyone else run away from the campsite.

Everyone hid behind a rock and waited until its over. When the locusts flew away from the camp and into the horizon, everyone made their way back to the campsite.

"Whew," Gunther said as he, Kick and Kickankhamun made their way back to their tent. "That was close."

But just as everyone was about to get some sleep, a dim light came closer to the campsite. It is revealed to be a gang of treasure hunters led by an egyptologist named Dr. Ivan.

"Well, well, well," Dr. Ivan said. "It seems that we have a major problem here."

"Mmm-Hmm," Ms. Fitzpatrick said. "We just got up because of that swarm of locust."

"And what's in that girl's hand?" Dr. Ivan said pointing at Jackie who is still clutching the Book of the Dead.

"It's just a book," Jackie lied.

"Doesn't look like a simple book to me," Dr. Ivan replied as he looked closer. Looks like the Book of the Dead to me."

"And where did you find it Ms. Wackerman?" Ms. Fitzpatrick asked her.

"Behind the statue of Anibus." Jackie answered.

"Looks like we have a major problem here Kick," Gunther whispered to Kick.

"You're right," Kick replied. "This is major."

"Tell ya what madame," Dr. Ivan said finally. "We'll help you carry all the stuff you've found to the hotel you are staying tomorrow morning in exchange for one thing."

"And what's that?" Ms. Fitzpatrick asked.

"You and your class, plus that pretty chick over there will help us find some more treasures in the tomb. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now get some rest."


	5. Jackie's Attempt to Impress Kick part 2

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Kendall and Jackie brought the coffin back to the campsite and then in the middle of the night, Jackie finds the Book of the Dead behind the statue of Anubis and started reading some spells out loud. Later, everyone woke up to find a swarm of locusts and a gang of treasure hunters led by Dr. Ivan.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter.**_

* * *

><p>The next morning, the class and the treasure hunters were busing putting the stuff that the class found (including Pyrota's coffin and the Book of the Dead) in six vans each drove by each member of Dr. Ivan's gang.<p>

"We're all set boss," said a tall skinny man wearing glasses.

"Very good Arnold," Dr. Ivan replied. "And one more thing."

Dr. Ivan walked towards Jackie who is still holding the Book of the Dead and took it out of her arms.

"We must keep valuable things out of reach of children," Dr. Ivan said. "We must not have their dirty and clumsy hands ruin the rare valuables."

"Mmm-hmm," Ms. Fitzpatrick replied. "Who knows what might they be doing with them."

Then Ms. Fitzpatrick walked to her students.

"Alright class," she started. "I want you all get into six groups and get on one of the vans. I want no more than five people. Understand?"

The class nodded. As they are busy getting into groups, Kick, Gunther and Kickankhamun formed one and out of pity let Kendall and Jackie join. Audrey on the other hand decided to tag along with them to keep their secret about Pyrota and Kickankhamun safe from others. Then the vans started moving from the pyramids to the city of Cairo

"Why do you have the Book of the Dead in the first place Jackie?" Kendall asked Jackie who is not in the mood after Dr. Ivan took it away from her.

"To impress Kick," Jackie answered. she could see Kick blushing and Kickankhamun shudder.

"Jackie," Gunther said sweetly. "No matter what you do to impress Kick, you're still not going to win him over."

"Sheesh," Jackie said coldly. "Like I know that."

* * *

><p>Later, the vans stopped at a hotel called Pyro Suite in Cairo. The class immediately huddle together to hear what Ms. Fitzpatrick had to say.<p>

"Okay class we'll be staying in Pyro Suite for the rest of the trip due to some locusts swarming by last night." said Ms. Fitzpatrick.

The class whispered for a bit.

"But we're still going to find some treasures in the tomb and help Dr. Ivan and his gang find some more tomorrow morning. Is that understood?"

The class nodded. Kick and Gunther shared a room while Audrey shares a room with Kickankhamun. Meanwhile, Kendall and Jackie shared a room that has two beds. Jackie is somehow still furious about Dr. Ivan taking the Book of the Dead away from her that morning. She wanted to show Kick the book so badly.

"I cannot believe that Dr. Ivan took the book from me!" Jackie yelled.

"That book is rare and very valuable," Kendall replied as she sits on her bed. "Besides, it's not a children's book and it's far more valuable than old comic books for geeks."

"Well I know what to do tonight!"

"Oh no. You're not planning on stealing back the book are you?"

"Oh I am Kendall. I am."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the storage room, Pyrota's coffin lid started to move as if this had a mind of its own. It landed on the floor with a thud and a puff of green clouds spread around the room. When the cloud clears, a mummy stands up on her coffin. It was Pyrota.<p>

"As last I am free!" Pyrota said in an evil voice. Then she looked at her body. It was all covered in bandages and her skin's not that perfect. Instead they looked like rusty bones.

"But first I need some flesh to regain my former beauty and when that's finished, I'll take over the world!"

So Pyrota walks out of her coffin and puts a black cloak on to hide herself from local authorities. Then she opens the door and walks out of the storage room. She then headed to the exit and journey back to the tomb where she was found in the first place and made it her base of operations.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Jackie woke up, changed to her normal outfit and quietly walked out of the door. Once outside, Jackie tried to figure out a way how to find Dr. Ivan and steal back the Book of the Dead. If she success, she'll impress Kick.<p>

_This'll be a piece of cake, _Jackie thoughted.

She quietly walked into the main lobby and went to the main lobby where she saw the hotel manager.

"Excuse me," Jackie said sweetly to the hotel manager. "I'm looking for a man named Dr. Ivan and I would like to meet him, but I don't know his room number. Do you know what room number Dr. Ivan is staying?"

"Dr. Ivan is currently staying at room 213 young lady," the manager replied. "Would you like me to assist you in getting there?"

"No thanks. I'll write the room number down and find it as soon as possible."

And that's what Jackie did. She wrote the room number down and slipped it in her pants pockets. As she walked away from the booth, she accidentally bumped into a woman wearing a black cloak. **(1)**

"Sorry m'am," Jackie apologized politely. "Didn't look where I was going."

But the woman didn't speak. She instead walked away to the main entrance.

_Man that lady is rude. _Jackie thoughted. _She didn't even thank me._

But Jackie put that problem out of her mind. Right now she is focusing on getting the Book of the Dead back from Dr. Ivan. She knew that room 213 is on the second floor so she takes the elevator where it stops on the second floor. Jackie walked from door to door until she finally found room 213. Jackie knocked the door once and the door opened revealing Dr. Ivan who is in a nightgown and a nightcap. He looked very tired.

"What do you want kid?" Dr. Ivan asked.

"I'm here to take back the Book of the Dead." Jackie answered. "That way I'll finally win Kick's heart."

"Tough luck kid. This book is mine and I won't let kids get their dirty little hand on that valuable object. Now scram! You're bothering me!"

And with that, Dr. Ivan slammed the door shut.

_Time for Plan B. _Jackie thoughted.

Later outside of Pyro Suite, Jackie spotted a latter that is three stories high. Jackie would use it to get inside Dr. Ivan's room through the window.

_But how can I find Dr. Ivan's room? _Jackie thoughted.

Just then, Dr. Ivan's hand reached out of the window that is two stories straight above the trash can which is located at the corner.

_Well that was lucky. _Jackie thoughted.

So Jackie placed the ladder at the corner where Dr. Ivan was and started climbing through Dr. Ivan's window. When the lights went out. Jackie had the chance to sneak inside undetected. Once inside, Jackie spotted the Book of the Dead on the drawer beside Dr. Ivan's bed. She quickly grabbed it and headed out to the window without waking Dr. Ivan up. Jackie then went through the main entrance and raced back to the room she and Kendall are sharing. Kendall is still sleeping so Jackie quietly put the Book of the Dead in her backpack.

Then Jackie looked at her watch. It was only 11:30.

_Good, _Jackie thoughted to herself. _I just have enough time to kiss Kick while he's asleep._

So Jackie walked out of the room and went back to the main lobby. She then saw the hotel manager still standing behind the booth.

"May I help you young lady?" the manager asked her.

"I'm here to find a boy named Kick Buttowski who is staying in the hotel," Jackie answered. "Do you know his room number."

"I'm terribly sorry young lady, but we don't have anyone by the name of Kick Buttowski here."

"Can I see the sign-up book?"

"Look if you want, but don't say I didn't tell you."

The hotel manager gave Jackie the sign-up book. Jackie read all of her classmates' signatures (including Ms. Fitzpatrick's, Audrey's and Kickankhamun's) but no sight of Kick's. Instead, she saw a signature that reads,

_**Clarence Buttowski.**_

"Who's Clarence Buttowski?" Jackie asked looking rather confused.

"He's the short kid wearing a white jumpsuit, a white helmet and is with that chubby, Norse kid." the manager answered.

_That must be Kick. _Jackie thoughted.

_"_Do you know the room number that Kic- er Clarence is staying?" Jackie asked again.

"He and his Norse friend are staying in room 207." the manager replied.

"Thank you."

Several minutes later, Jackie finally made her way to room 207. But before she knocked the door, Jackie thinked for a moment.

_It's no use knocking. If I knock, Gunther would answer it and then slam the door on my face just like Dr. Ivan did. But if I quietly open the door without Kick an Gunther knowing, then my plan to kiss Kick will work! But I'll need a good disguise though._

And that's what Jackie did. She spotted a large black blanket on the floor and used it to cover up her entire face and body. Then she opened the door and saw that both Kick and Gunther were sleeping peacefully. She even saw Kick sleeping with his jumpsuit and helmet on and is lying on his back. He is also purring which is very unusual.

_Now's my chance. _Jackie thoughted.

Jackie quietly walked past Gunther who is sleeping like an innocent puppy and finally made her way to Kick. She lean forward and kissed Kick on the lips. She's lucky that Kick and Gunther are still sleeping, but not for long. Because of Jackie's loud kiss, Gunther woke up. And since Jackie's in a disguise, Gunther did not recognized her. But he sure looked real angry especially when someone endagered Kick while he's asleep.

"Get your slobbery lips off of my best friend!" Gunther yelled.

Jackie backed away from Kick slowly and wiped her face. Unfortunately, her hood fell, blowing her cover in the process.

"Wacky Jackie!" Gunther gasped as he saw her.

"Uh hi Gunther," Jackie said nervously. "Having a good night sleep?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1) = the woman who bumped into Wacky Jackie is Pyrota.<em>**

**_Okay this is a really long chapter so I'm ending this chapter in a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy. I'll Update soon._**


	6. Jackie's Attempt to Impress Kick Failed

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Dr. Ivan took the Book of the Dead away from Jackie. After the class moved to the hotel called Pyro Suite, Jackie sneaks inside Dr. Ivan's room and took back the Book of the Dead. Also, Jackie makes an attempt to kiss Kick only to be stopped by Gunther. Meanwhile, Pyrota comes to life and is now focusing on eating the flesh from other people in order to regain her former beauty.**_

* * *

><p>"Oh hi Gunther," Jackie said nervously. "Having a good night sleep?"<p>

But Gunther didn't buy it. He is still angry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Gunter yelled finally.

"Um just looking at Kick," Jackie answered weakly.

"THEN TELL ME WHY DID YOU KISS KICK WHILE HE'S ASLEEP!"

But Jackie didn't answer. She just stood there looking at an angry Gunther and then a sleeping Kick.

_Man his sleeping ability is somehow scream-proof. _Jackie thoughted as Kick sleeps peacefully.

"Unless you want Kick to wake up and report this to Ms. Fitzpatrick and Kendall for abusement," Gunther suggested. "I suggested that you leave at once!"

Jackie nervously did what Gunther said. She slowly walked out of the door and went back to her own room. As she walked in, Kendall slowly woke up.

"Where were you at this hour?" Kendall said tirely.

"I was talking to some people at the main lobby." Jackie lied.

"Oh really? Then explain to me why I heard Gunther's screaming five doors down?"

"Oh that wasn't Gunther's."

"I'm pretty sure that was Gunther's. What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything! Gunther must've had a bad dream."

"I'm not buying that. Gunther had a pretty good reason why he would scream at this hour."

"Such as?"

"Such as when facing a bad situation that involves SOMEONE endangering Clarence."

"Or a really bad dream."

The girls stared at each other for a few minutes. Finally, Kendall spoke, "You're off the hook Jackie ... for now."

* * *

><p>The next day, the class got ready to help Dr. Ivan and his gang find some more treasures in the tomb (unaware that Pyrota is hiding there.) Kick and Gunther met up with Audrey and Kickhankhamun as the class gget together in either groups or partners.<p>

"So boys," Audrey said. "Having a good night's sleep?"

"Not exactly a good night's sleep," Kick said. "It feels like that some wacky person had kissed me in the middle of the night. But I don't know who it is."

"It's probably Wacky Jackie," Kickankhamun guessed.

"Well it was Wacky Jackie that kissed Kick last night," Gunther repied. "I even saw her do it."

"What the biscuits!" Kick yelled. "Wacky Jackie kissed me in my sleep?"

"I hate to say it buddy, but yeah."

"Looks like she went too far! The next time Wacky kissed me, I'm commiting a suicide!"

"Whoa Kick! Don't go jumping into bloody situations that quick! Try calming down for a bit."

Kick agreed and started taking deep breaths. A few seconds later, he calmed down.

"Don't worry Kick," Gunther said calmly. "If Wacky Jackie does that again, I'll report it to Ms. Fitzpatrick."

"Thanks Gunther." Kick said.

Somewhere in the crowd, Kendall is talking to Jackie as if this was important between the two of them.

"Don't try to do anything stupid that would impress Kick!" Kendall said angrily.

"Oh quit your whinning Kendall," Jackie replied rudely. "You don't have to be so bossy to others all the time."

"I'm not being bossy Jackie!" I'm being overprotective."

"OH like when you're trying to protect other kids from Kick's awesomeness!"

"Well maybe that. But what I'm trying to say is that you've went too far."

"What do you mean?"

"You're becoming too obsessed with Kick. This have to stop!"

"You're just saying that because you have a crush on him!"

"Look Jackie, can't we drop this for now?"

"Alright Kendall, we'll drop this."

"Good."

As Jackie and Kendall made their way to be with the class, Dr. Ivan gave the class some instructions.

"Okay you kids! You'll all be in groups and will be supervized by one of my men!"

The class whispered.

"If any of you kids find some treasure, you'll bring it back to me for safekeeping. Is that understood?"

The class slowly nodded.

Like before, Kick, Gunther and Kickankhamun let Jackie and Kendall join their group. Not because they don't have a group, but Kick and Kickankhamun felt a bit sorry for Kendall (because she doesn't have many friends) and Jackie (because she feels guilty for kissing Kick and getting into an argument with Gunther last night.) After they got themselves into an odd group, they were supervized by Arnold. **(1)**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the tomb, Pyrota is hatching up an evil plan. The class and the treasure hunters have arrived.<p>

"Oh good," Pyrota said evilly. "Fresh meat!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1) = Arnold is the tall guy with glasses from the last chapter who informs Dr. Ivan that the gang are finished packing up.<em>**


	7. Pyrota Makes an Entrance

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Jackie gets caught big time by Gunther and orders her to stay away from Kick. The next day, the class get together in groups and Kick's group are supervized by Arnold.**_

_**KatieMusicLuvr177 and Protector of Men Roy**_

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>The tomb was dark and creepy for most of the class (even Wacky Jackie.) The groups went into different directions whereas Kick's group went straight ahead (as told by Arnold for reasons unknown.) They walked and walked until they came to a dead end.<p>

"A dead end," Jackie said. "Oh well. We'd best be going back now."

"Not so fast kid!" Arnold said sharply. "This must be a secret passage."

Just then, Kick noticed a rope hanging at the ceiling.

"This must be the trigger," Kick said. "Gunther. Thorw me up there."

Gunther obeyed and threw Kick high up in the air to get the rope but it was way too high.

"Sorry Kick," Gunther said while panting. "I'm not as athletic as I look."

"Watch out for those mushrooms!" Kendall screamed as she pointed at the mushrooms. "They're poisonous!"

Gunther screamed and threw Kick higher in the air where Kick finally grabbed on the rope. Just then, the wall moved sideways letting Kendall, Jackie, Kickankhamun, Arnold, Gunther (who is still scared) and Kick go through. After that, the wall closed behind them.

"I'm going to skate ahead and let you know when the coast is clear," Kick said as he grabbed his skateboard and went straight ahead.

"Wait!" Arnold called. "You'll get hurt and I'll have to pay health insurances if there is a slight injury on you!"

"Don't worry about him Arnold," Kendall said calmly. "Clarence is able to avoid any injuries if Jackie wasn't too obsessed with Clarence." **(1)**

"That's a bad thing if Jackie chased him right?"

"Oh big time."

As soon as Kick is out of everyone's sight, Jackie starts running up to Kick losing everyone's sight of her. A few minutes later, Kendall, Gunther, Arnold and Kickankhamun heard a scream.

"What did I tell ya," Arnold said looking rather annoyed. "Those kids could get hurt on their own and without adult supervision!"

"Usually it's Jackie's scream because of Kick doing his stunts," Gunther replied. "She's obsessed with him."

"You mean she's in love with him?"

"Pretty much."

They heard a scream again but it was even louder than the first one.

"Looks like somethings wrong over there," Kickankhamun said feeling uncertain.

"There's only one way to find out," Arnold claimed.

"And what's that?"

"We're following them!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile up ahead of the group, Kick and Jackie are shivering by the sight of their unwanted visitor. It was Pyrota (in her mummy form.)<p>

"Who the hell are you?" Jackie yelled at Pyrota. "You better not go near MY Kick!"

"I am Pyrota," Pyrota answered. "High Priestess of Egypt 5000 years ago."

"I say you're the high priestess of UGLINESS!"

"You dare defy me little girl?"

"STAY AWAY FROM KICK YOU UGLY TOAD! I'M WARNING YOU!"

Pyrota went furious. She let out a terrifying roar which scared Jackie. Kick on the other hand just stood there as if he was ready to battle Pyrota.

"Is that all you got?" Kick commented at Pyrota.

"Wait a sec," Pyrota said as she look at Kick closely. "You look familiar."

Kick gets confused and Jackie went stunned for a while.

"You remind me of the boy king 5000 years ago," Pyrota continued on.

Just then, Kendall, Gunther, Arnold and Kickankhamun showed up. Gunther, Kendall and Kickankhamun are relieved that Kick and Jackie are safe, while Arnold went paranoid about the health insurance.

_So the boy king is with those other people and not the one I see with the ugly girl. _Pyrota thoughted to herself. _Looks like I'll have to figure out which one is which._

Pyrota let out a roar and turned to dust which then disappeared into thin air.

"Looks of we won't have to deal with her for now," Kick said confidently.

"Thank god!" Arnold cried. "Can we get together ans focus on the mission?"

"As long as we won't encounter any more monsters then yes."

"Good!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1) O-o-o! Looks like Kendall's got a crush on Kick which might make Jackie really jealous! Might be a KxK pairing!<em>**

**_Send in more reviews while you can._**


	8. Best Love Triangle and a Jar of Water?

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Kick and Jackie decided to go ahead without their group and are nearly killed by the sight of Pyrota (in her mummy form.)**_

**_This idea in the last chapter_****_ belongs to KatieMusicLuvr177. Thank U_**

* * *

><p>As Kick's group continued on walking, Gunther spotted a shiny object which is located in the room filled with dead leaves and thorns. He knew Arnold is keeping a sharp eye on him an the others after the whole Pyrota thing which nearly killed Kick and Jackie. So he decided to give them a distraction.<p>

"Um mister Arnold," Gunther lied. "Can I go outside and uh go pee in the bushes?"

Arnold knew he cannot say no to a kid who is asking to go to the washroom or to pee behind the bushes badly.

"You have like 15 minutes," Arnold said sharply.

Gunther nodded and ran what others think might be the exit where in reality, he is actually heading to the thorny room. In there were dark, sharp thorns all over the floor and dangling from the ceiling. There were dead leaves lying on the floor that resembles a path to the shiny object. Gunther ran towards the shiny object and Gunther saw it up close. It was another golden jar.

_I wonder if it has water in it. _Gunther thoughted.

He shakes the golden jar a few times to find any liquid sound. It was water alright. **(1) **Gunther looked at his watch and discovered that he had 10 minutes left. So he took some time to pee on the thorns which produced a yellow-brownish color. Then Gunther puts the jar in his backpack in case he need it later and walked back to the group.

"Are you done?" Arnold asked.

"Yep." Gunther answered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in her lair, Pyrota is hatching up another plan.<p>

"I'll just have to scare off other people," she said to herself. "This'll be the perfect bait to trap the boy king and regain my former beauty."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the tomb, Dr. Ivan alone is searching for something and came to a dead end. Something is sticking out of the wall. It looks like a box. So Dr. Ivan walked closer and tried pulling the box out but to no avail. So he pulls out his walkie-talkie and tried calling Arnold.<p>

**Arnold,** Dr. Ivan called. **Do you copy me?**

**What is it boss? **Arnold replied through his walkie-talkie.

**I want you to round up the gang and meet me at the spot where you'll see me and the box that is sticking out of the wall. Also bring in the entire class, the teacher, the pretty assistant and tools! Do you understand?**

**Loud and clear boss.**

A few minutes later, the entire class and the rest of the gang came to Dr. Ivan. The gang had their tools brought upon Dr. Ivan as if this was really important.

"Stand back kiddies!" Dr. Ivan commanded.

The class backed up while Dr. Ivan's gang were busy pulling the box out of the wall. A few seconds later, the box was released from the wall. It looks like a treasure box.

"Open it!" Dr. Ivan demanded.

The others did what Dr. Ivan said. They pry the box open and a massive cloud went all over the hall like a fog. When it clears, everyone looked inside the box. There was the Book of Amun-Ra, a solid gold book supposedly capable of taking life away accompanied by canopic jars carrying Hotep's preserved organs. Each of the treasure hunters took the canopic jar as loot.

"That's totally gross!" Mouth cried while holding his nose.

"It's smells like smelly socks!" Ronaldo commented.

"No," Gunther cried. "It's more like Brad!"

"Who cares about the smell!" Arnold yelled. "Now you kids scram and leave this to us adults!"

"Arnold is right kids," Dr. Ivan said. "This here is very important. You kids better run along and don't try to get lost."

* * *

><p>"Man Arnold is such a meanie!" Jackie cried as she, Kick, Gunther, Kendall and Kickankhamun walked deeper in the tomb.<p>

"Tell me about it," said Gunther.

Just then, Kickankhamun spotted something sticking out of Jackie's bag.

"What's that in your bag?" Kickankhamun asked.

"Um," Jackie mumbled. "A black book."

"A black book?" Kendall alarmed. "Let's see. Right now!"

Jackie sighed in defeat and handed Kendall the Book of the Dead. Everyone (including Kickankhamun) were shocked after Jackie gets the book back.

"Did you take it from Dr. Ivan?" Kendall asked angrily.

"He took it in the first place!" Jackie replied. "I was only trying to impress Kick with this!"

"Jackie," Kick interrupted. "This isn't a game. This book is highly dangerous."

"Did you read any spells when you first found it?" Kickankhamun asked.

"Only a few." Jackie mumbled again.

"ONLY A FEW? DO YOU REALIZED WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

"Uh...no."

"YOU'VE JUST RELEASED PYROTA FROM HER LONG PRISON!"

"I did?"

"Yes you did Jackie!" Kendall shouted. "You nearly got yourself AND Kick killed by her!"

"Well excuse me Kendall! It's obvious that you're yelling at me because you like Kick!" **(2)**

"Uh..."

"Admit it Kendall!"

"Fine! I have a crush on Kick. Is that enough?"

Jackie nodded but was also furious. Kick was supposed to love her, _not _Kendall. Furious of that, Jackie drops the Book of the Dead and storms off on her own and not looking back! Everyone was shocked (including Kick.)

_There goes the love triangle. _Kick thoughted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1) The water that was in the jar that Gunther found is unknown. Don't worry! Near the end, it'll reveal if it's the Water of Life or just plain H2O<em>**

**_(2) Okay. I added the love triangle part to give Kendall and Jackie bigger roles. I just thought that would make an epic love triangle. Kendall and Jackie fighting over Kick! Do you think this might have a KxK pairing? Send in more reviews though._**


	9. Pyrota's Past and the Rise of Anubis

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Gunther sneaks off to find the golden jar with water in it. Is it the Water of Life or just plain H2O? Later, the treasure hunters found a treasure box that has the Book of Amun-Ra and canopic jars. Meanwhile, Jackie and Kendall get into an argument and Jackie leaves the group, feeling hurt.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter.**_

_**For KatieMusicLuvr177 (Who wishes to see Anubis in this fanfic),**_

_**Do not worry. I am so sorry for focusing on the love triangle WAY too much. I'll try to add Anubis in this chapter. If I can't, then I'll add him in the next few chapters.**_

* * *

><p>Pyrota saw the whole thing in her crystal ball. The treasure hunters have taken everything that were in the box and as they leave, they took the Book of the Dead with them (Jackie threw it on the floor out of anger in the last chapter.)<p>

"So they took what rightfully belongs to my lover?" Pyrota said angrily. "Well no matter. I'll just suck the flesh out of them and take back what was rightfully my lover's!"

But to avoid sudden shock upon others, Pyrota grabs a black cloak and puts it on which covers her entire body. Once finished, Pyrota walks out of her hideout and into the open.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kick and Gunther are busy doing stunts while Kendall and Kickankhamun strike up a converstation.<p>

"Is this true that you have a crush on Kick?" Kickankhamun asked.

"Yes." Kendall replied.

"But Kick said he hates you and you hate him, so why love him?"

"Well it all started when me and Kick were forced into dancing in order to get good grades and while we do the best to get good grades, we sorta have a crush on each other. You won't believe the look on Jackie's face when I was partnered with Kick."

"Jackie gets jealous of you when you were partnered with Kick?"

"Yes and when we both get good grades, me and Kick had a moment until some girl yelled Kick to kiss me." **(1)**

"And you went back hating him?"

"Yes. Then I met him in the mine and while he helped me get back to my feet, our hands got stuck. We had to find something that will free our hands while avoiding other people." **(2)**

"Why avoid them?"

"Cause they might think that we're a couple. Gunther already saw it and was shocked! And during the whole situation, we sorta complimented each other."

"Wow."

"So your highness. do you have a crush on someone 5000 years ago?"

"Well I used to have a crush on a peasant girl named Ruby."

"What was she like?"

"Well she was sweet and kind similar to Miss Audrey. She likes to learn new things such as how to use a sword and how to do things that were uncommon to most women."

"Wow. She's like making a difference for women because men think they're useless."

"That's what men think of them in the past. They won't allow them to do things that only men can do."

"Did you and Ruby go out on a date?"

"Once. We journeyed through the desert and into the nile at night. When we returned home, we kissed."

"That must be so romantic."

"Yeah but it didn't last long."

"How come?"

"Well my high priestess Pyrota saw this and went into a terrible rage. She was jealous of Ruby. Not because Ruby was more beautiful than her, but because she thinks of her as a street rat."

"That's prejudice!"

"It is."

"What did Pyrota do to Ruby?"

"Pyrota kiled her. I saw it with my own eyes!"

"That must be terrible."

"It is. She was convicted for murder so she went into hiding, but not before my men informed me about Pyrota's secret affair with her lover, Hotep which by the way is against my law."

"What did your men do to them?"

"They saw Hotep commited a suicide while Pyrota hides behind the curtains. Then she and her priests stole Hotep's corspe and went to the City of the Dead to ressurect Hotep. But my men caught her before the ritual could be completed."

"What did your men do after Pyrota and her priests were captured."

"They mummified them alive, but Pyrota was forced to endure the curse called _Hom Dai_: her tongue is cut out, and she is buried alive with a swarm of flesh-eating scarabs. The ritual grants eternal life, forcing Pyrota to endure the agony of her wounds for all time. She is then buried under high security, sealed away in a sarcophagus below a statue of Anubis, and kept under strict surveillance by Anubis at all times."

"And she is somehow released because of Jackie."

"Correct. And if I'm right, then I say that if the Book of the Dead brought her back to life, then the Book of Amun-Ra can make her mortal again, killing her in the process."

"Yeah but Dr. Ivan and his gang had just gain possession of both books after Jackie left."

"Then we need to get the Book of Amun-Ra fast! Plus we'll need someone to help us along the way."

"Who?"

"Why Anubis, the god of mummification, He'll help us defeat Pyrota."

"But how are we going to get him to help us?"

"Leave that to me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Dr. Ivan's camp, the treasure hunters were taking a nice nap. What they didn't know is that a swarm of scarabs are heading towards them. Arnold was the first to notice this.<p>

"Scarabs!" Arnold yelled. "RUN!"

And with that, the gang grabbed their loot and ran to the desert. But one member, a short pudgy man with brown mustache who is holding the canopic jar that contains the lungs tripped and is covered in scarabs. As the scarabs eats away his flesh, a tall dark figure shows up. It was Pyrota. After the pudgy man was eaten alive, the scarabs then headed towards Pyrota and cover her up. When it's finished, Pyrota throws away her cloak and the gang gasped at what they saw.

Pyrota's body is half-completed. She'll need more flesh to regain her beauty, but not now. This was a warning for them. She'll come back another day.

* * *

><p>Later, Kick and the gang made it to the statue of Anubis.<p>

"Any ideas on how to communicate him?" Gunther asked.

"I think I know how." Kickankhamun said.

Kickankhamun walked towards the statue and warned everyone to stand back. He then kneels down and prays. Afterwards, Kickankhamun backed away and the statue begins to glow. When it's finished, a tall figure walked towards the kids. It was Anubis, the god of mummification.

"Why did you bring me back to life your majesty?" Anubis asked.

"We need your help," Kickankhamun replied. "Can you help us defeat Pyrota by any chances."

"Pyrota? The high priestess that endure the curse of Hom Dai while being mummified alive 5000 years ago?"

"Yeah that's her."

"I'll help you defeat Pyrota in exchange for one thing."

_Oh please he better not mummify one of us in return. _Gunther thoughted while praying for mercy.

"All I'm asking is a can of Cheetah Chug XE." Anubis answered. "I'm thirsty for standing so long."

Kick searched through his bag and pulled out a can of Cheetah Chug XE (the XE stands for X-Treme Emergency.) **(3) **He then gives the can to Anubis. Anubis opened the can and started drinking until the can is empty. When the can is empty, Anubis zaps the can to dust and let out a big burp.

"This drink you called Cheetah Chug XE is awesome!" Anubis said happily. "You've got yoursef an ally."

"What will you do to Pyrota O great Anubis?" Gunther asked nervously.

"I'll come to you when things start to get ugly."

Anubis zaps out four golden crosses in the form of necklaces and gave them to the kids.

"If things are getting to ugly or too tough for you to handle," Anubis continued. "Then rub the crosses three times and I'll help you. But use it wisely."

Then Anubis disappears.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1) The part was seen in "Dancing with the Enemy" when Kick and Kendall are gazing at each other for a brief moment. Too bad the moment didn't last. :C<em>**

**_(2) This was seen in "Hand in Hand". This was a better moment than "Dancing with the Enemy." A possible KxK pairing. :D_**

**_(3) The part where it reads 'the XE stands for X-Treme Emergency' was mentioned in "Knocked Out' by Wade. :)_**

**_Please read and review!_**


	10. Hot Jackie

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Kickankhamun tells Kendall more about Pyrota and himself. However in order to defeat Pyrota, they need to find the Book of Amun Ra and get some help from Anubis. Meanwhile, Pyrota's body is half-completed after eating the flesh out of one of the treasure hunters who had possession of the lungs.**_

_**Thank U Protector of Men Roy and KatieMusicLuvr177 for reviewing the last chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Later in the evening before the class return to Pyro Suite in Cairo, Jackie sits by the statue of the Egyptian goddess Isis. She was crying. Just then there was a glow on the statue of Isis. When it's finished, a tall, slender figure walks towards Jackie and sat beside her.<p>

"Why are you crying young one?" Isis asked a crying Jackie.

"I'm crying because I'm heartbroken!" Jackie sobbed.

"Why heartbroken?"

"Well *sniff* I'm in love with a boy named Kick, but he's in love with *sniff* another girl."

"And what happened?"

"Well she spotted the Book of the Dead in my sack and got angry at me for releasing Pyrota and almost getting Kick killed. I then yelled at her back and even insulted her for having a crush on Kick! And that's the end of my story." **(1)**

"Dear, dear. I'm sure there are other guys that liked you."

"Well there's Kick's friend Gunther. He's like drooling over me."

"He must've liked you."

"Yeah, but I'm too ugly!"

"Don't worry er- what's your name?"

"Jackie."

"I'll make you beautiful Jackie. Noww stand back!"

Jackie obeyed and Isis zaps at her. After a few seconds, Jackie is no longer a geeky fan. She is a beautiful, perky girl with short wavy hair and a slender body figure. She is still wearing glasses (which were no longer big and round and have changed to small reading glasses) and still have braces.

"Now remember Jackie," Isis warned Jackie. "This lasted for like three days starting tomorrow."

"When do I change back into being ugly like before."

"You'll change back to your original self after the sun sets on the third day. Then you go back to being your old self but there wil be some permament side effects that will affect your body which you'll never know."

And then Isis disappears.

* * *

><p>A few hours later after everyone went back to Pyro Suite, Kick and Gunther decided to go on a tour in Cairo as long as they return to the hotel at midnight. They spent most of their time doing stunts in the alley trashing it in the process and had to run for their lives from an angry local. They managed to lose him at a nightclub called Prohiasablanca. <strong>(2) <strong>As they get in, they could see a lot of guys holding their drinks and being lustful to women who are either performing on stage or serving orders for the customers, and some flirting with them.

"As least we're safe," Gunther reminded.

"HEY YOU!" shouted the manager who runs the nightclub. "No kids under 12 are allowed in!"

"But we're on the run from an angry local!" Gunther cried.

"And we're 12 years old," Kick added in a cocky voice.

"Fine," the manager said in defeat. "You can stay here."

The boys jumped with excitement. They both pulled out a can of Cheetah Chug from their bags and took a sip. By the time they finished their drink, the lights grew dim and a short, bald man walked up the stage.

"And now," said the man. "Introducing our newest babe - Jackie Wackerman!"

"Oh no," Kick cried as the curtains rolled up. "Not _her!_"

But it only shows Jackie in her beautiful form. Gunther looked at her and then starts to become lustful like the wolf. **(3) **Jackie on the other hand started singing which only lasted like 10 minutes. Most of the young guys have also become lustful including a grown man with the long pointy nose and long hair and a small, chubby boy with black hair and a beanie. **(4)**

_Whoa! Jackie's so ... pretty. _Kick thoughted. _How did she do that? And is she trying to make Kendall jealous?_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere in the lustful crowd, one of Dr. Ivan's men - a tall muscular red-haired man who gains possession of the jar that contains the stomach named Willy is eying Kick and a lustful Gunther. Somehow, he does not approve of Kick and Gunther's behaviour. He'll have to inform Ms. Fitzpatrick about them being in a nightclub not suitable for kids. However, what caught his attention was a major fight between Gunther and the chubby kid who was with the pointy-nosed man.<p>

"Back off Black Sheep! **(5)**" Gunther yelled. "She's MY girl!"

"Oh yeah?" the boy who is called Black Sheep sneered. "Well I asked her out first Viking dork!"

Gunther and Black Sheep continued on fighting over Jackie. What they didn't noticed is that two white pointy-nosed men - one wearing black and the other wearing white **(6)**, Willy, Kick, the pointy-nosed man(who is with Black Sheep) and Kick's classmate Mouth (who appears out of nowhere) were watching them with excitement but Kick and the two pointy-nosed men just sighed in boredom.

Just then, the doors flunged open and a cloud of dust blew in. The dust then formed into a slender figure. It was (again) Pyrota.

Everyone gasped in fear as Pyrota walked towards Willy who is shivering in fear. Gunther, Jackie and Mouth hid while Kick stayed where he is and watched as Pyrota placed her hand on Willy's neck, putting him into shock. With Willy in shock, the scarabs crawled out of Pyrota's chest and went inside Willy's mouth and on his skin. Willy screams in horror as the scarabs eats away his organs and flesh until there was nothing left. The scarabs retreat to Pyrota and she lets go of Willy who then collasped on the floor. Parts of Pyrota's face, her arms and her upper chest were turned to flesh. She then scans the room and spotted Kick.

_Aw biscuits. _Kick thoughted.

But just as Pyrota was about to grab him, Kick pulled out his skateboard and skated all around the nightclub to lose Pyrota. He managed to lose Pyrota on the roof (and unknown to the both of them, Gunther, Jackie, and Mouth followed them), but since he wasn't looking at where he was going, he trips over a pipe and landed on the edge of the building. His ankle hurts very badly and Pyrota finally found him, trapping him in the process since Kick is unable to move thanks to his sprained ankle.

"Nowhere to go eh kid?" Pyrota sneered evilly. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Kick grinned and grabbed his skateboard.

"You're going to skate on the board with an injured ankle?" Pyrota teased. "You're such a dillweed!"

"Not quite." Kick replied cockly.

He slams his skateboard on Pyrota's chin and hits her cheeks several times until Pyrota's beat. Pyrota feeling defeated transforms into a cloud of dust and blew into the desert. Gunther (who was watching from the stairs) ran to Kick's side and helped him up on his feet while Jackie and Mouth ran up to them as well.

"Kick are you okay?" Gunther cried.

"I'm fine actually," Kick replied. "Just a spraied ankle from not looking to where I was going."

"It's a good thing that you didn't fall to your death," Mouth added on. "That'll be way scarier than what that Pyrota lady did to Willy which by the was was terrifying!"

"I don't think I'm able to do stunt for a while," Kick said. "Not on this condition."

"Don't worry Kick," Jackie cried. "We'll get some help."

"Thanks. By the way, what happened to you? You don't look like your old self."

"Oh the goddess Isis made me beautiful but only for three days starting tomorrow (which'll be my official first day) and then I turn back to my old self with a few permament side effects which by the way I'll never know."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1) the part where Jackie says 'And thats the end of my story' was inspired by PaperCut Peterson who said that quote in the episode 'Drop Kick'<em>**

**_(2) Prohiasablanca is a blended word made up of Antonio Prohias (the guy who created Spy vs. Spy) and _**Casablanca**__**

**__**(3) This was inspired by the 1943 short "Red Hot Riding Hood"**__**

**__**(4) This chubby boy and the pointy nosed man were two of Prohias' characters - Oveja Negra and El Hombre Sinestro**__**

**__**(5) Black Sheep literally means Oveja Negra in Cubian**__**

**__**(6) Those were Prohias' two famous characters featured in MAD Magazine - The Black and White Spies! :D**__**

**__**Please Review**__**


	11. The Big Fight and the Book of Amun Ra

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, the goddess Isis grants Jackie a wish to become more beautiful but only for three days. Later, Jackie performs at a nightclub where Kick and Gunther hid from an angry local and then Pyrota shows up and killed one of Dr. Ivan's men, Willy who had possession of the stomach. She then spotted Kick and Kick loses her at the top of the building where he trips and sprained his ankle (ouch!) But Kick managed to beat her and then Pyrota disappears.**_

_**Thank U Protecor of Men Roy and KatieMusicLuvr177 for the reviews from the last chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Gunther, Jackie, and Mouth helped Kick travel back to Pyro Suite since Kick had a sprained ankle. It was a long way back and it would have been shorter IF Kick didn't have a sprained ankle and would've used his skateboard by now.<p>

"Hang in there Kick," Gunther said as he saw Kick panting from the pain of his ankle. "We're almost there!"

But by the time the kids reached to the main entrance, a cloud of dust stopped them on their tracks. Pyrota came back.

"Oh no!" Jackie screamed. "It's Pyrota!"

"What do we do?" Mouth cried.

Gunther, having no choice touched his golden cross (that Anubis gave him and the others) with his free hand and rubbed it three times. Just then, Anubis appears.

"Cool!" Mouth and Jackie said with excitement.

"How can I help you?" Anubis asked.

"We need you to keep Pyrota out of the way so that we can carry Kick back to the hotel safely!" Gunther cried.

"Done."

Anubis zapped a few bolts at Pyrota while Gunther, Jackie and Mouth carry Kick inside the hotel. Anubis stopped after he saw the kids inside the hotel safely. Pyrota (feeling defeated again) transforms into a cloud of dust and vanished into thin air. Gunther walked out of the hotel to thank Anubis.

"Thanks O great one," Gunther said.

"You are most welcome." Anubis replied. Then he disappears.

Several minutes later, Gunther, Jackie, Mouth and Kick were in Audrey and Kickankhamun's room. Audrey scans Kick's sprained ankle, while Gunther, Jackie, Mouth and Kickankhamun looked worried.

"It's not damaged too badly," Audrey said which made everyone reliefed. "But you'll have to stay away from stunts for a while until your ankle heals."

"Thanks Audrey," Kick replied. "You're a pal."

Mouth on the other hand leaned close to Jackie.

"So Jackie," Mouth flirted. "Do you want to go out sometimes like now or something?"

But Gunther heard it and became very jealous. He does not want Jackie to go out with anyone now that she's pretty.

"Back off Mouth!" Gunther yelled. "Jackie's mine!"

"Nice try Gunther," Mouth sneered. "I asked her out first. Besides, you don't even like her!"

"I sure do like her Big Mouth! She and I have a lot in common!"

"As in?"

"Well we both like things from the Old Country and that we both like Lingonberry pies! Isn't that enough Big Mouth?"

"Ooh I'm going to beat you up like a dillweed Norse dork!"

"I'd like to see you try Loud Mouth!"

Mouth jumped on top of Gunther and started punching him in the stomach. Gunther on the other hand punched Mouth in the face. They rolled all over the room, breaking the door in the process and rolled down the hallway to the elevator while they continued on fighting. When the elevator reaches the main lobby, Gunther and Mouth continued on fighting from the main entrance to the check-up booth. What the boys didn't know is that the entire class and some of the guests were watching and cheering with excitement while eating popcorns (which apppears out of nowhere.) The fighting stops when Ms. Fitzpatrick and Dr. Ivan pulled Gunther and Mouth apart.

"What's got into you?" Ms. Fitzpatrick demanded.

"Mouth started it!" Gunther replied.

"Nun-uh," Mouth cried. "Gunther started!"

"ENOUGH!" Dr. Ivan yelled. "I will not have you brats ruin this trip! You will behave and act like a model student!"

"Both of you," Ms. Fitzpatrick said. "Return to your rooms at once."

"Yes m'am." Gunther and Mouth replied.

Then Dr. Ivan noticed the golden cross around Gunther's neck.

"And what is this young man?" Dr. Ivan demanded.

"Uh..." Gunther mumbled. "A random necklace."

"Doesn't look random to me!"

Dr. Ivan pulled the cross out of Gunther's neck and puts it in his pockets. Gunther was shocked and so does Mouth. In the crowd, Kick, Kickankhamun and Kendall reminded themselves to keep their golden crosses out of Dr. Ivan's sight the next time they encountered him.

"This is valuable young man!" Dr. Ivan said once again. "It's not to be held by some brat who doesn't behave like a proper student."

Then he turned to Ms. Fitzpatrick.

"May I remind you to teach your class to behave properly and keep them away from valuable objets not intended for children." Dr. Ivan demanded. "Is that understood?"

"Don't worry Dr. Ivan," Ms. Fitzpatrick replied. "I'll teach my students to behave next time."

"Good."

* * *

><p>The next day as the class continued on searching for the treasures, most of the boys went madly in love with Jackie. Gunther on the other hand is jealous of it and wants to fight them off but realizes that he'll get another lecture from Dr. Ivan about behaving properly.<p>

"What's got into you buddy?" Kick asked him.

"Oh it's just that after the whole fight thing about Jackie, Dr. Ivan took away my golden cross," Gunther cried. "He thinks that's another valuable object!"

"We saw it last night Gunther," Kendall added. "That was very mean of Dr. Ivan."

"And just to avoid another problem," Kickankhamun replied. 'We hid our crosses in case Dr. Ivan speaks to one of us."

"So," Gunther said. "What do you guys want to do today since Kick's unable to do any stunts because of his sprained ankle."

"Kick's got a sprained ankle?" Kendall asked.

"From losing Pyrota last night," Kick answered.

"Wait," Kickankhamun interupted. "Pyrota was there last night?"

"Yeah and she killed Willy who had posession of the stomach last night."

"And before that," Gunther added on. "I just heard from Mouth that Pyrota killed one of Dr. Ivan's men who had posession of the lungs!"

"I don't get it," Kick said. "Pyrota killed two men who had posession of two canopic jars. There must be a reason why Pyrota would do that in the first place."

"I think it has something to do with the stuff that Dr. Ivan's men took." Kendall replied.

"You might be right Kendall," Kickankhamun said. "Pyrota's up to something with those two canopic jars."

"Is she trying to bring someone back to life?" Gunther asked.

"I think so."

"Oh crap! She's going to kill two more hunters and bring someone back from the dead! But who?"

"Her secret lover Hotep."

"Who's Hotep?"

"Her secret lover 5000 years ago. He commited a suicide before facing the punishment for having an affair with Pyrota. He's just as evil as Pyrota."

"We cannot let her revive him!" Kendall screamed.

"Don't worry," Kick said. "If the Book of the Dead brought her back to life, then we need to get the Book of Amun-Ra that is capable of taking life away!"

"That's good Kick," Gunther replied. "But Dr. Ivan has the posessoin of the Book of Amun-Ra AND my golden cross!"

"Don't worry you guys," Kendall said to them. "I'll try to get them back before Pyrota kills another hunter."

"But how are you going to get past Dr. Ivan?"

"You guys are forgetting that I'm class president right?"

"Oh! Huh?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Dr. Ivan's camp, Arnold is on watch duty to make sure neither Pyrota nor the kids trespass. Just then, he spotted Kendall walking towards the camp looking rather sweet and innocent.<p>

"What do you want little girl?" Arnold asked rudely.

"I'm here to give Dr. Ivan the treasures that I found earlier," Kendall responded.

"Prove it!"

Kendall obeyed and opened her knapsack. Out dropped tons of jewerly and golden objects.

"Process." Arnold said looking sastified.

Kendall placed the jewels and gold objects back in her knapsack and entered the camp. And there she would find the Book of Amun-Ra and Gunther's golden cross. But Dr. Ivan spotted her and stopped her on her tracks.

"Who gave you permission to come here?" Dr. Ivan demanded.

"Arnold." Kendall answered.

"What you want then?"

"I'm here to give you the treasures that I found."

"What kind of treasures?"

"Jewels and golden objects that are mainly plates and cups."

"Fine. You can get them out of your bag in that gold tent over there. Don't spend some time there. Just go in, put your treasure there and get out!"

Kendall nodded and headed towards the golden tent. What she saw were tons of treasures all stacked in several piles and in opened trunks. And there in a wooden table was the Book of Amun-Ra and Gunther's golden cross.

"My chance," Kendall whispered.

So Kendall emptied her knapsack, swapped the Book of Amun-Ra into her bag and puts Gunther's cross in her pockets. She then walked out of the tent.

"All taken cared of." Kendall said sweetly to Dr. Ivan.

"Good," Dr. Ivan responded. "Not get out of my camp!"

"Yes sir."

A few minutes later, Kendall meets up with the gang and presents them the Book of Amun-Ra. She even gave Gunther his golden cross.

"Thank you Kendall," Gunther said.

"Don't mentioned it." Kendall replied.

"Now," Kickankhamun said to everyone. "Let's get that mummy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh this is going to be good alright! If you guys think that this story would make a great KBSD movie, then either review or PM me on that suggestion. And good night everybody!<strong>


	12. The Deal

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, there was a big fight between Gunther and Mouth after Mouth flirts with Jackie, and then Dr. Ivan took away Gunther's golden cross, thinking it was just a valuable object. The next day, Kendall decided to sneak inside Dr. Ivan's tent and steals back Gunther's cross and the Book of Amun-Ra that is capable of taking life away.**_

_**Please give Protecor Of Men Roy and KatieMusicLuvr177 some credit for reviewing the last chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Later in Dr. Ivan's camp, Dr. Ivan is busy counting the gold that he found when all of a sudden, a cloud of dust entered his tent. It was Pyrota.<p>

"Well, well, well," Pyrota sneered. "What do we have here?"

"What do you want lady?" Dr. Ivan asked rudely. "Can't you see I'm busy here!"

"I'm here to offer you some sort of deal my good man. And I'm not just a lady! I am Pyrota!"

"And what is it Pyrota?"

"I'll give you all the treasures in the world and you can become a rich man!"

"Sounds nice."

"All this on certain occassions."

"And what's that?"

"You will help me with my plan to rule the world and you'll be my right-hand man."

"Ooh sounds scary, but nice though. Anything else."

"Oh yes. I will have to dispose of two more of your men who had posessions of the canopic jars later on and there are four children that are constantly in my way of ruling the world and I need your help to get rid of them."

"What are they like?"

"Well there are three boys and a girl. I'll show you."

Pyrota raised her hand and an illusion appeared before Dr. Ivan. The illusions appeared in the form of four children. There was a fat, Viking boy, a small boy wearing a helmet, another small boy who wore a kilt and a golden helmet and a blond girl wearing a green sweather and skirt.

"Those children," Dr. Ivan said. "They're the students from Ms. Fitzpatrick and are here for the field trip!"

"Exactly," Pyrota added.

"And I assumed that their names are Gunther, Kick, Kickankhamun and Kendall."

"Good point."

"Want do you want me to do with them?"

"Make sure that none of them gets in my way and get rid of the one called Kick! He's a pain in my ass! Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the tomb, Kick, Gunther, Kickankhamun and Kendall walked and walked to find any more treasueres. Suddenly, Gunther accidentaly activated a booby trap which opens the pit and all four of them fell in. Then they landed on a pile of gold coins.<p>

"Where in the biscuits are we?" Kick asked as he look around.

Just then, Gunther spotted something. It was a loose brick on the wall.

"Maybe if I remove the brick," Gunther said. "Then the light from the outside will shine in this room."

And that's what Gunther did. He removes the brick and a ray of blue light shines on a golden glass which then reflects to the other golden glass and so on and so on. A few seconds later, the dark room became bright. It was a massive treasure room.

"Whoa!" Gunther said. "We're in the treasure room."

"It's amazing!" Kendall replied.

"Don't celebrate just yet you little brats." said a voice.

"Who?" Kick asked.

Just then a shadowy figure walked closer to the light where it shines upon him. The whole gang recgonized him quite easily.

"Dr. Ivan," Kick said. "I should've known."

"Well, well, well," Dr. Ivan sneered evilly. "I see that you have fallen from the pit I must say."

"What do want Dr. Ivan?"

"Oh I'm here to eliminate you Kick Buttowski!"

"No!" Gunther cried as he held Kick tightly like a teddy bear. "You keep your hands off of him!"

But Dr. Ivan instead snaps his fingers. Just then, Arnold came and stood beside the doctor.

"Arnold," Dr. Ivan ordered. "Remove Gunther from Kick at once!"

"Yes sir," Arnold answered as he pulled Gunther away from Kick and threw him into a statue of a random pharaoh. But just as Arnold was about to grab Kick, Kick pulls out his skateboard and hit Arnold in the face and tripping him with his leg. Kick then jumped on his skateboard.

"Kick!" Kendall cried. "Your ankle!"

"Yeah," Kick responded. "What about it?"

"Is it still hurt?"

"No it healed 5 minutes ago. I should be able to do stunts now!"

"But Kick!"

"Trust me!"

True to his words, Kick skated away from Dr. Ivan and Arnold while everyone else hit Arnold to keep him from getting Kick. Arnold was sent flying towards a pile of gold and was later knocked out. Dr. Ivan became furious as the others follow Kick.

"I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!" Dr. Ivan screamed at the top of his lungs.

But Kick and the gang aren't safe from Dr. Ivan yet. As soon as they reached the exit, a cloud of dust appeared before them. It was (yadda yadda yadda) Pyrota. So the gang stopped right on their tracks.

"Well, well, well," Pyrota sneered evilly. "It seems that your lucks have run out."

"What do you mean our lucks have run out?" Kendall snapped.

"As you see Kendall, all of you went straight into my trap!"

True to her words, Pyrota activated a trap and a cage fell above Kendall, Gunther and Kickankhamun. Kick on the other hand just stares at them with fear. His friends were trapped.

"And now," Pyrota said once again. "I'll deal with you right now!"

So Pyrota grabbed Kick by the arm who dropped his skateboard to the floor. The others watched helplessly as a cloud of sand surrounds Pyrota and Kick. Then the sand moves like a tornado and flew to a farther distance until the gang can see it no more.

"Oh no," Gunther cried. "Kick!"

"We need to get out of this!" Kendall replied.

Kickankhamun on the other hand had an idea. He pulled out his golden cross and rubbed it three times. Then Anubis appeared.

"What's wrong?" Anubis asked.

"We need you to free us from the cage and locate Pyrota and Kick!" Kickankhamun replied. "Can you do that?"

"Your wish is my command."

Anubis zapped a few bolts at the cage which then turned to ashes.

"It'll take a while for me to locate Pyrota and Kick," Anubis responded. "I'll let you know soon."

Then Anubis disappears in thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy! It looks like Dr. Ivan is working with the mummy. Will the class find out the truth about him? And will Kick ever be saved? Find out in the next chapter! And for now, just R&amp;R while you still can.<strong>


	13. Saving Kick

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**In the lastt chapter, Dr. Ivan made a deal with Pyrota. Later, Kick and the gand discovered the treasure room, but they are cornered by Dr. Ivan and Arnold. They managed to lose them, but Pyrota traps them in a cage and kidnaps Kick. Will Kick ever be saved? Will the class learn the truth about Dr. Ivan. And will Jackie ever keep up with the boys before the spell is broken? Find out in this chapter. But be warned. Some might not make it back alive.**_

* * *

><p>Back in Dr. Ivan's camp, a short, Hispanic man (who is holding a canopic jar that contains the intestines) is kept watch of the camp in case some other kid shows up. What he saw from a distance was that a scorpion was heading towards the camp. The man puts down the canopic jar and raised his gun in an attempt to shoot the scorpion. But the scorpion ran faster than average and in a few seconds, it crawled up on the man where its stingy tail stings at the man's face. The man dropped the gun and fell down dead. The scorpion however retreated to the open where waiting for it was Pyrota. Pyrota picks up the scorpion and eats it. After that, Pyrota's face starts to become fully flesh. She had pretty teal eyes. Also starting to regenerate were Pyrota's long, wavy hair that were red as blood.<p>

Behind her was Kick who was tied up like a mummy (save for his shoulders and face.) He was also angry at Pyrota.

"Don't worry," Pyrota said evilly. "It'll all end soon."

But Kick muffled out of fury.

Then a cloud of sand surrounds them and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>"What's taking Anubis so long?" Gunther cried as he, Kendall and Kickankhamun sat outside the tomb later in the evening.<p>

"He's trying his best Gunther," Kendall replied. "Just be patient."

"Patient! What if something bad happened to Kick? What if he ends up dying like last time? What if Pyrota killed him? What if-"

"Calm down!" Kickankhamun shouted. "I'm sure Kick manages to survive the painful tortures that Pyrota has for him,"

Just then Anubis appears.

"Where's Kick?" Gunther cried. "Please tell me everything you know!"

"Kick is alive so far," Anubis responded. "As for the location, Pyrota is taking Kick to the top of the Great Sphinx of Giza where she awaits the whereabouts of Dr. Ivan."

"Can you take us there?"

"I can't carry all three of you at once, but I have another way."

"And what's that?"

"I'll lend you a magic carpet that'll get you there."

Anubis zapped and out appeared a flying carpet. Gunther, Kendall and Kickankhamun hop on. And as the carpet floats into the air, Anubis disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the carpet stopped at the Great Sphinx of Giza. What the gang saw was Pyrota and behind her was Kick. The gang walked off from the carpet and onto the Sphinx's head where they await Kick's whereabouts.<p>

"You're here to get your friend back you rotten kids?" Pyrota asked looking rather ticked.

"We are," Gunther responded. "And we're not leaving without him!"

"That won't be necessary! He stays with me until Dr. Ivan arrives to dispose him!"

"Dr. Ivan is working with you all this time?" Kendall cried in shock.

"Of couse he is little girl," Pyrota sneered. "I'll make him the richest man in the world on the condition that he helps me resurrect my lover and rule the world in the process. Won't that be fun?"

"No it won't you witch!" Kickankhamun yelled. "It will never happen!"

"Watch me!"

Pyrota raised her hand and shouted out some words that the gang (minus the boy king) cannot understand. Out came a troop of undead mummies that were heading their way to the gang. The gang had to keep the mummies from causing harm at them and while the mummies are stalling the gang, Pyrota enjects a needle on Kick's chest which caused Kick to muffle in pain. As Pyrota turned her back on him, Kick had the chance to struggle his arm from the tight bandages in hopes of reaching for his Swiss Army knife that he had kept with him in case of an emergency. He used it to cut the bandages loose and free himself to help his friends (but what he did not know was that he is starting to feel a bit weak because of the injection Pyrota had given to him.) He grabbed a stone nearby and threw it at Pyrota's head knocking her in the process. Kick then pulled out his skateboard and skated around the mummies who suddenly became dizzy from the blur (that was Kick skating) and fell to the bottom, crumbling to dust in the process.

"Wow Kick!" Gunther cried in joy. "You helped us defeat the mummies."

"That's the least of our problems." Kick responded. "Right now we need to return to camp before Miss High Priestess wakes up."

"We'll take the carpet ride back!"

"That's genius!"

And so the gang hop on the carpet which then took them back to the camp where they saw the class hopping onto the trucks that'll take them back to Pyro Suite.

* * *

><p>During the ride back, Gunther and Kendall started to noticed something strange happening to Kick ever since he escapes from Pyrota. Kick is having difficulties breathing and is looking a bit pale.<p>

"Kick?" Kendall asked. "What's happening to you?"

"I feel a bit sick," Kick answered. "I think Pyrota poisoned me."

True to his words, Kick starts to cough and then his breathing started to wheeze a lot. It hurts.

"Hang in there Kick," Gunther cried as Kick breathes weakly.

In a few seconds, Kick's eyes closed and collasped.

"We need to get to the doctor!" Gunther cried as he held Kick tightly. "Kick's sick!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks. Another cliffhanger. Will Kick survive his illness? Find out in chapter 14. And until then goodnight everybody.<strong>


	14. The Coma and Jackie's Confession

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, another one of Dr. Ivan's men (who had posession of the intenstines) was killed by Pyrota. Meanwhile, the gang traveled to the Great Sphinx of Giza to save Kick who ends up getting poisoned and suddenly became very ill. Will Kick survive his illness? Let's find out.**_

_**Credit goes to Protecor of Men Roy for the Great Sphinx of Giza idea from the last chapter and thank u KatieMusicLuvr177 for sending in last chapter's review.**_

* * *

><p>The trucks stopped at Pyro Suite later in the evening. The kids ran out of the trucks and into their hotel rooms like crazy. The only kids that aren't with the rest were Gunther who is holding a sick Kick, Kendall and Kickankhamun. They decided to find a hospital nearby in hopes of saving Kick's life but they were stopped by Dr. Ivan and Arnold.<p>

"No going out tonight!" Dr. Ivan demanded.

"Dream on Dr. Greedy!" Gunther yelled. "You may be working with out teacher, but as a traitor, we're not listening to you!"

"Yeah!" Kendall added. "There's no way we'll ever listen to a greedy person like you!"

The gang made a run for it. Arnold chased them.

"Come back here!" Arnold yelled.

But just then, Ms. Fitzpatrick shows up.

"What's going on here?" Ms. Fitzpatrick asked.

"Your students have broken our rules!" Dr. Ivan responded angrily.

"What did they do?"

"They went out instead of going inside like everyone else!"

"Dr. Ivan. May I remind you that I let my class go out on the occassion that they come back at 11:00?"

"No."

"Then let them go."

Then Dr. Ivan turned to a running Arnold, "Hey Arnold! Come back here at once!"

* * *

><p>"I think we lost him," Kendall said while panting.<p>

"Good," Gunther replied. "Right now we need to find the hospital."

"I think I saw one," Kickankhamun said while pointing at a building.

From where Kickankhamun is pointing at, the gang saw a local hospital that has a giant red cross above the entrance.

"Let's move!" Gunther cried. "We have to get the poison out of Kick!"

The gang rushed to the hospital in a very high speed. But a doctor blocks their way.

"Please let us in!" Gunther cried. "This is an emergency!"

"What kind of emergency?" asked the doctor.

Gunther showed him a sickly Kick, "Well my friend here had been poisoned and we need to get in here to save his life! Can we pass? His life depends on it!"

"Proceed," the doctor said.

The gang rushed inside and went to the check up. A secretary is busy typing on her computer.

"How may I help you?" the secretary asked sweetly.

"We need to see a doctor fast!" Gunther cried. "My friend Kick is poisoned and we need the doctor's help to cure him!"

"Alright then. I'll give your friend an appointment with Dr. Moore. Your friend's appointment is in about now!"

Just then, a doctor appeared before Gunther and a sickly Kick. He was a big, strong man with light brown hair and wore glasses.

"Good evening I am Dr. Moore," Dr. Moore introduced. He looked at Kick with worried eyes. "I believe that your friend here is poisoned. Am I right?"

Gunther nodded.

"Let me take him to room 113 where I'll examine him," Dr. Moore said to Gunther. "Stay here if you like and I'll tell you the results of your friend later on."

Gunther agreed and handed Kick to Dr. Moore. Dr. Moore then carried Kick to room 113. The others tried to follow him, but he stopped them and told them to wait in the waiting room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Great Sphinx of Giza, Pyrota starts to wake up. She looked around and noticed that no one is there. The gang had gotten away.<p>

_At least I poisoned Kick, _Pyrota thoughted. _That'll be enough to cause misery for a while._

So Pyrota transforms into a cloud of dust and blew off to the desert.

* * *

><p>Back in the hospital, Gunther stared at the clock nervously. It's been like an hour since Dr. Moore took Kick to room 113 to cure him from the poison.<p>

"What's taking Dr. Moore so long?" Gunther whined as he farted randomly.

"Dr. Moore is trying his best," Kendall replied. "He needs time to completely get the poison out of Kick."

Five minutes later, Dr. Moore shows up and is carrying Kick who is still knocked out from the poison. Gunther could see that Kick had a bandage on his chest and a bandadid on his right cheek.

"Is he okay?" Gunther asked while his blue eyes are locked on Kick.

"Well," Dr. Moore started. "He's been poisoned very badly which might be why he was knock out but above all, he's fine."

"Oh thank god."

"But on the condition that there's no telling when he'll wake up since he's in a coma."

"In a coma?"

"Yes but don't worry. Like I said, he's fine. He's not dead or something."

"Thanks for your help."

* * *

><p>Several hours later in Pyro Suite, the whole class are talking about Kick's whereabouts and are worried. Even Ms. Fitzpatrick and Jackie are worried.<p>

"I hope Kick wakes up before the spell is broken," Jackie cried to Gunther. "Cause once the spell is broken, I'll be just an unattractive fan."

"I'd hope so," Gunther respondes. "We leave to Mellowbrook in three days."

Just then, Dr. Ivan walked by and stopped to speak to Gunther. Jackie on the other hand backed off to a safe distance in hopes of eavesdropping.

"Listen you little pig," Dr. Ivan said rudely. "You may have won this round, but I am keeping my eyes on you and your little friends in hopes that you won't get in the way of me becoming the richest man in the world!"

"Dream on Dr. Greedy," Gunther snapped at Dr. Ivan. "Your plans will never work! We'll stop you at all cost!"

"Oh really? Then you must've realized that foiling Pyrota's plan earlier had cost your out-of-control friend his dear life! He's probably dead by now!"

"How dare you, you no good, son of a-"

"Tsk, tsk. Better not let your temper get the best of you my Viking boy. You might need it in the future."

"Leave."

Dr. Ivan just shruged and left without saying a single word. As soon as Dr. Ivan left, Jackie walked towards Gunther who is still angry at Dr. Ivan.

"You heard it didn't you?" Gunther asked with a bored expression.

"Yes. I came to realized that Dr. Ivan is not a good man to be trusted in the first place." Jackie responded. "Why would he want to kill you, Kick, Kendall and Kickankhamun?"

"He's doing it for Pyrota. She promised him all the treasures in the world and treat him like a modern king if he helps her rule the world, plus resurrecting her secret lover Hotep."

"And what he said abou Kick's life. Did he poisoned him during your fight with Pyrota?"

"No. Pyrota did while Kick was her prisoner."

"Y'know Gunther. I came to realized that even with my new look, I still feel that Kick doesn't want me as a girlfriend. I used to being his fan despite him running away from me because of my obession."

"Jackie, Kick doesn't see you as a fan all the time. Remember when he gave you the best birthday party of your life and then you helped him get his room back from Brad?"

"Yeah I remember that."

"Well he thinks of you as a friend. So what do you want to do now that you're beautiful for the next two days?"

"How about we go to Prohiasablanca and maybe it'll speed up time and we won't have to worryig about the long hours Kick is suffering through his coma?"

"Sound good. Miss Audrey will let us know if Kick is starting to wake up."

"Who's Miss Audrey?"

"She's a friend of mine from the last field trip. She helps me find Kick who was kidnapped by Kickankhamun's murderer, Giovanni and in return Kick and I rescued her from a horrible marraige to a greedy suitor."

"Okay then. Hey Gunther?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind telling me your story about last trip when we get to Prohiasablanca?"

"I don't mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Good news to those who are thinking that Kick is dead. Kick is still alive, but he's in a coma. Will Kick wake up before Jackie's spell is broken? And will Gunther and Jackie EVER be together? Find out in Chapter 15. And until then, please R&amp;R!<strong>


	15. Kick's Awake!

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

**_In the last chapter, Kick is rushed to the hospital and is revealed to have a slight coma. Meanwhile, Gunther tells Jackie that even without her beautiful looks, Kick still considers her as a friend._**

* * *

><p>The next day (or make that Jackie's second day), the class decided to take a tour around Cairo instead of going back to the tomb to find more treasure. Kick is still in a coma and Gunther had a bad feeling. What if Dr. Ivan is right about last night? What if Kick never wakes up? What if Kick dies?<p>

Jackie noticed this and walks beside him, keeping him company until Kick wakes up. Kendall and Kickankhamun on the other hand decided to tell Jackie everything that had happened after Jackie walked away from them out of fury.

"So while I was crying by myself and enjoying my new look," Jackie said to Kendall. "You told me that Pyrota killed three of Dr. Ivan's men who each had a canopic jar, Dr. Ivan made a deal with Pyrota, and Kick not only got kidnapped but was poisoned by her! Oh no! What have I done!"

"It's not your fault Jackie," Kendall responded. "Sure you awaken Pyrota a few days ago, but that doesn't mean that you're responsible for giving Clarence a coma."

"But I am! Like you said earlier, I nearly got him and myself killed by Pyrota the first time we encountered her!"

"That's not the point. Jackie, you may be wacky but we still considered you a friend, even if you did something stupid just to impress Clarence."

"Yeah. Look Kendall. I'm sorry for getting you to admit that you like Kick earlier. Guess I was a bit jealous."

"It's no big deal. I'm sorry too for getting overreacted about the Book of the Dead. Will you accept my apology?"

"Apology accepted."

* * *

><p>A few hours later in Pyro Suite, Audrey is keeping her eyes on Kick who is still in a coma. She decided that she should keep an eye on Kick while Gunther is out with his friends due to the fact that Gunther had secretly stayed up all night to see any sighs of movement upon Kick.<p>

Then, Audrey noticed something. Kick's left arm began to move.

_He's awake! _Audrey thoughted.

Audrey kept on watching as Kick slowly sat up and placed his left hand on his helmet.

"Ugh," Kick groaned while feeling his helmet. "Where am I?"

"You're in Pyro Suite," Audrey responded.

"Really? It's morning. Shouldn't we be looking for more treasure in the tomb?"

"Well considered that you're in a coma and that you're not well enough to move alot, your teacher decided to give your class a chance to tour around Cairo for a while."

"Oh okay then. And Gunther?"

"Well he's been a bit gloomy today since you're in a coma plus the fact that he stayed up all night to be at your side."

"Wait. Gunther stayed up ALL night?"

"Yep."

"And Kendall and Kickankhamun?"

"Well they're both as gloomy as Gunther, but they tried to be a bit happy in hopes of speeding up the process. Kendall's feelings towards it was a bit worse than Gunther's."

"How worse?"

"Well Kedall was crying like most girls do when they cry and Kickankhamun had to comfort her until you wake up. Why don't you rest for a while."

Kick nodded and went back to sleep while Audrey leaves the room. A few minutes later, Gunther returns to Pyro Suite to check up on Kick just for a little bit. What he saw waiting for him was Audrey. She looks a bit happy.

"Why are you smiling Miss Audrey?" Gunther asked.

"Kick's awake," Audrey replied.

"He is?"

"Yes, but he needs rest before he can get back on his feet."

"Well can I see him?"

"Sure."

Gunther walked his way to room 207 and opened the door. What he saw was Kick sleeping peacefully and purring like a innocent kitten. Gunther walked up to Kick and shakes him a couple of time until Kick opens his eyes to see who it is.

"Kick," Gunther said. "You okay?"

Kick sat up and looked directly at Gunther with a sleepy look on his face.

"What?" Kick asked in a low voice. "What just happened?"

"It's a long story Kick," Gunther replied. "Are you alright?"

"I feel a bit tired, but overall I'm fine. How about you?"

"Oh I'm fine now. Before I was a lot gloomy and furious."

"Why furious? Was it because I was in a coma?"

"No that's not the reason why I was furious. Dr. Ivan was the reason why."

"What did he do to you this time?"

"Well he starts saying something bad about us and tells me that our fight with Pyrota had costed you your life."

"Anything else he said to you?"

"Well he says that you were out-of-control."

"Is this an insult?"

"Sadly yes."

"Dr. Ivan is going to PAY for what he did to us!"

"But Kick, Dr. Ivan is a tricky person. There's no way Ms. Fitzpatrick will believe us that Dr. Ivan is the bad guy!"

"Oh I know a way Gunther! Leave that to someone who's wacky enough to do the job."

"Wacky Jackie."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright you guys. Kick's alive! But don't get your hopes too high. Pyrota is still out there and will rear her head soon. Will the gang beat Pyrota? And will Jackie expose Dr. Ivan to the entire class? All will be revealed in chapter 16. Please Read and Review and until then, Goodnight Everybody. <strong>


	16. Exposed

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Kick revives from his coma. What will happen next? Find out in this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kick is finally able to get up on his feet and hang out with Gunther as they tour Cairo. They went to several antique stores (which were pretty useful to defeat evil in the old days) and had lunch in several cafes which Kendall suggested that they should eat because they haven't eaten anything yesterday. Gunther and Kick were just finishing their burgers when Jackie walks by and sat next to Gunther.<p>

"Hey guys," Jackie said calmly.

"Hi," Gunther responded.

Then Jackie noticed Kick who is drinking his soda as usual.

"Hey Kick," Jackie said. "I didn't know you were here."

"I jsut got out from the coma," Kick responded.

"Oh. And I just happened to noticed that Dr. Ivan is actually working with Pyrota the whole time!"

"We know Jackie. He even told us before Pyrota kidnapped me and poisoned me."

"So what can we do to get Ms. Fitzpatrick to realize that Dr. Ivan is a no good, scheming, crazed-up fruit loop?"

"You're an expert on spreading rumours right?"

"Yeah when I was still wacky all over you."

"Then you can use your wacky behaviour to get Dr. Ivan exposed and get the beating of his lifetime!"

"I never though I'd say this Kick, but that's an awesome idea! I've been meaning to give Dr. Ivan the beating of his lifetime."

"Hey Jackie," Gunther said. "Didn't you say that you sneaked inside Dr. Ivan's room to retrieve the Book of the Dead a few days ago?"

"Yeah," Jackie responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you think that you could place a video camera in Dr. Ivan's room and it'll tape what Dr. Ivan is really up to and then we can show it th Ms. Fitzpatrick?"

"Ya darn right I am!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Pyro Suite in room 213, Dr. Ivan is busy picking his best clothes that he didn't noticed that Jackie (in her black suit) is crawling up from his window and placing a video camera inside the plants that were sitting by the window. Just then, the door burst open and Pyrota enters the room to speak to Dr. Ivan. What they didn't noticed is that the camera is on and is recording everything they are saying.<p>

"Well, well, well," Dr. Ivan said with a cocky tone. "Look at what the cat dragged in."

"Dr. Ivan," Pyrota said in an uncertain tone. "We need to talk. About the children."

"Well what is it that you want to talk about?"

"We need to keep the kids from getting to our plans. I've already poisoned Kick which leaves you and Arnold to take care of the others."

"But they have Anubis on their side because they each have a golden cross. We need to steal the golden crossed from them so that they won't call Anubis for help!"

"Clever. But there are two kids that haven't called Anubis yet."

"And who are they?"

"Kendall Perkins and Kick Buttowski who I believed is in a coma."

"But I just heard from Miss Audrey that Kick has been awaken from his coma."

"What? Kick survived!"

"Sadly but it's true."

"Hmm. Let me think of another way to eliminate the children. How about you kidnap Kick and Gunther when no one is looking at nighttime and the class will have to endure a rescue party."

"What shall I do to them once I kidnapped them?"

"You'll take care of them and make sure they don't escape. If you like, you can kill them and the entire class will think they commited a suicide. If you can do that, you'll be rewarded gradually."

"I accept your offer. So when do we start?"

"We start tonight."

As Pyrota leaves the room and Dr. Ivan went back on picking his best clothes, Jackie stops recording and walked away. Now that Jackie has proof, she can finally expose Dr. Ivan to the class and everyone will be safe from Pyrota. So Jackie walked inside Pyro Suite and waited at the main entrance for Ms. Fitzpatrick. Just then, Kendall shows up and saw Jackie with the camera.

"What are you doing here with that camera?" Kendall asked.

"I'm waiting for Ms. Fitzpatrick so that I can show her proof that Dr. Ivan is a bad man," Jackie responded. "I've got it all on tape."

"You taped everything about what Dr. Ivan is really up to?"

"Yeah. He's even going to kidnap both Kick and Gunther tonight!"

Just then, Ms. Fitzpatrick walked by.

"Hello girls," Ms. Fitzpatrick said. "What bring you here?"

"Is it okay if we can show you a video from my camera?" Jackie asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

So Jackie showed Ms. Fitzpatrick the video that shows Dr. Ivan's true colors. When the video is over, Ms. Fitzpatrick was shocked.

"So let me get this straight," Ms. Fitzpatrick said finally. "Dr. Ivan is working for an evil high priestess that wants to rule the world in return for all the riches in the world and he's currently trying to eliminate you two, plus Kick, Gunther and that boy king?"

"Yes." Kendall responded.

"Well that is certainly the most cruel thing Dr. Ivan has done after what we did to him and his gang. No student of mine is going to get killed by such a crazed up fruit loop!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to speak to him at once!"

* * *

><p>Knock! Knock!<p>

"Come in," Dr. Ivan said.

The door opened and Ms. Fitzpatrick walked in.

"Ms. Fitzpatrick," Dr. Ivan said after looking at her. "What brings you here?"

"Dr. Ivan," Ms. Fitzpatrick said. "We need to talk."

Meanwhile, Jackie and Kendall are eavesdropping outside. They could hear Ms. Fitzpatrick's constant screaming and yelling. A few minutes later, Ms. Fitzpatrick walks out of the room looking very confident of her work. Jackie and Kendall took a peek and saw Dr. Ivan shaken in fear. Ms. Fitzpatrick's talk must've affected him pretty well.

"Don't worry girls," Ms. Fitzpatrick said to them. "Dr. Ivan won't bother us for a while."

"Oh thank god."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a bit unexpected. So Dr. Ivan is exposed finally. Don't go away. Ch. 17 will be coming up soon. So for now, read and review.<strong>


	17. Kidnapped

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Jackie videotapes Dr. Ivan's true colors and Ms. Fitzpatrick yells at Dr. Ivan. What plan will Dr. Ivan make this time? Will Kick and Gunther escape from Dr. Ivan's latest scheme? Read and find out.**_

* * *

><p>Later at night, Gunther and Kick decided to go to Prohiasablanca for a while. What they did not notice is that Dr. Ivan had other plans for them. As soon as the boys entered the night club and got their usual seats, Dr. Ivan sat on a table that was behind them.<p>

Dr. Ivan had to wait for the crowd to be either distracted or leave the club so that only Kick and Gunther are alone. And when they are alone, Dr. Ivan will be ready for them. But what Dr. Ivan didn't notice is that an unattractive woman is walking towards him as if she was madly in love with him.

"Hello handsome," said the unattractive woman.

"Stay back," Dr. Ivan demanded.

"Kiss me you fool!"

"Get away you filthy rat!"

As soon as Dr. Ivan said those words, the unattrative woman slaps him in the face. The crowd (including Kick and Gunther) turned around and looked at them with surprised look on their faces. Dr. Ivan went bright red. He expected some sympathy from the crowd but instead, the crowd booed at him and the manager kicked him out saying that he is banned for life after insulting an unattractive woman who is really a waitress. Gunther and Kick saw that and boy they were surprised.

"What's his problem?" Kick shrugged after Dr. Ivan went back to his feet outside. "That's no way to treat a worker."

"Yeah," Gunther replied. "I feel so sorry for the waitress, but she sure can slap a guy real hard."

"Let's go back to Pyro Suite and tell Kendall, Kickankhamun and Jackie about it."

"Good idea."

However, as soon as Kick and Gunther walked out of the nightclub, a feminine hand covers Kick's mouth and another feminime hand got a grip of Kick's arm. Both hands then pulled Kick away from Gunther to the alley. Gunther turns around and discovers that Kick wasn't behind him. Just then, a mascular hand grabbed Gunther by the T-shirt and pulled him to the same alley where Kick was. What Gunther saw was Kick wrapped up like a mummy again and is behind a woman. Just then, the moonlight shines upon the woman and Gunther is ble to recgonize her. It was Pyrota. Gunther then turned to face his captor. It was Dr. Ivan who still had a slap mark on his left cheek.

"Pyrota," Gunther said looking angry. "I should've known."

"Well, well, well," Pyrota sneered evilly. "If it isn't the little dillweeds lost in the big city."

"You let go of us this instance!"

"Oh that won't be nessecary," Dr. Ivan responded.

Pyrota scoops up Kick and a sand tornado surrounds her, Kick, Gunther and Dr. Ivan. After that, the tornado gave way and flew off into the desert.

Meanwhile, Kendall and Jackie are looking for Kick and Gunther who apparently haven't returned from the nightclub. What they found in the alley was a torn jumpsuit.

"That belongs to Kick!" Jackie cried. "I think he and Gunther are kidnapped! What do we do?"

Kendall reached in her sweather and pulled out her golden cross. She rubbed it three times and Anubis appears.

"How can I help you?" Anubis asked Kendall.

"We need your help to find Kick and Gunther!" Kendall responded. "We think they're kidnapped by Pyrota."

"Can you help us?" Jackie cried.

"Very well," Anubis replied. "I shall locate them and tell you the exact location. Until then, you must rest up for your rescue mission first thing in the morning. Rest is a must."

Then Anubis disappeared.

* * *

><p>The next day (or make that Jackie's last day), the class headed back to the tomb to find more treasures without Dr. Ivan's help (mainly because Ms. Fitzpatrick is still angry at Dr. Ivan for revealing his true colors.) Kendall, Kickankhamun and Jackie decided to find Kick and Gunther in the tomb though they had to get pass Arnold who likes to keep his eyes on kids as if he was like Ms. Chicarelli - making sure that no kid is having fun ever!<p>

Just then, Anubis appears.

"I know the exact location of your friends," Anubis said. "They are trapped in the City of the Dead."

"The City of the Dead?" Kendall cried.

"How far is it?" Jackie asked.

"It's not very far," Kickankhamun replied. "It'll take us 30 minutes to get there."

"Good luck," Anubis said as he disappears into thin air.

Meanwhile, Arnold discovers that Kendall, Jackie and Kickankhamun had disappeared and decided to get them back. As he walks through the desert, he saw the children's footprints.

_Perfect, _Arnold thoughted. _I shall track them down and give them the ultimate punishment of their bratty little lives._

Later, the gang made it to the City of the Dead. What they saw were the remains of what used to be a great cementery of not only gravestones, but tombs as well 5000 years ago. Just then, Anubis appears.

"There should be a entrance to Pyrota's hideout somewhere," Kendall said looking a bit frighten.

"There is a way in," Anubis replied as he pointed at the stoned cellar.

"Yeah," Jackie said. "But how do we get in? The door's lock."

Anubis saw this and zapped a few bolts at the locks until it burns to dust. Then the wind made the door open.

"Good luck." Anubis said as he disappears into thin air.

Meanwhile in Pyrota's lair, Dr. Ivan is swimming in the treasure room as a reward given to him by Pyrota for doing his share. Pyrota on the other hand had gotten the posession of the Book of the Dead that Dr. Ivan had given to her in order to resurrect Hotep. During her time, she had dug up Hotep's body which was now a skeleton and plans to suck up Kick and Gunther's flesh to make Hotep flesh and blood like his former self.

As for Kick and Gunther, they were tied up as mummies and are located in a secret room that only Pyrota and Dr. Ivan have access to. Kick is gagged while Gunther is still able to speak freely.

"Don't worry Kick," Gunther said to Kick who still can't talk. "We'll get out of here."

Kick nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Kick and Gunther ever be saved? What will the side effects be on Jackie after the spell is broken? Will Pyrota ever be defeated and will Arnold die already? Find out in chapter 18! Please read and review and until then, GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!<strong>


	18. The Rescue Party

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Dr. Ivan got kicked out of the nightclub after insulting a waitress who is unattractive (well not too ugly.) Later, he and Pyrota kidnapped Kick and Gunther after they decided to return to Pyro Suite. The next day, Kendall, Kickankhamun and Jackie ventured to the City of the Dead where Kick and Gunther are taken as prisoners and where Pyrota will resurrect her lover Hotep. Will Kick and Gunther be saved? What will the side effects be after the sun sets and will Arnold die already? Read it if you dare to find out. BWA HA HA HA!**_

* * *

><p>Kendall, Jackie and Kickankhamun walked down the stairs which seems to be pretty long and endless. It'll take them like minutes to reach to the bottom. Finally, they reached to the bottom and Kendall lit the fire on one of the wall torches. As the fire lits brighter, what the gang saw was a room that is used for ancient ceremonial events and performing rituals such as bring a person back to life by using the Book of the Dead.<p>

"It's creepy," Kendall whispered.

"It looks like Pyrota is going to use it to perform a ritual," Jackie said.

"We've got to find Kick and Gunther fast," Kickankhamun responded. "Out of all four of us (excluding Jackie) who have golden crosses to signal Anubis in case of emergencies, who does not rub the cross yet?"

"That had to be Kick," Kendall answered. "He's the only one who haven't call Anubis for help yet."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the camp, Mouth and Audrey started looking for Arnold, Kick, Kendall, Gunther, Jackie and Kickankhamun. They haven't returned since this morning. Just then, Mouth spotted footprints that belongs to all six which leads to the City of the Dead.<p>

"We shoud follow those footprints," Mouth suggested.

"Well okay," Audrey said. "But we have to be careful and we need a transportation to get there."

"What about we borrow one of Dr. Ivan's camels. I bet Dr. Ivan won't mind if we borrow one for a while."

"Sounds good to me."

So Mouth smuggled two camels and then he and Audrey followed the footprints.

* * *

><p>Back in the City of the Dead, Kendall, Kickankhamun and Jackie quietly look around the ritual room and hid behind some collasped pillars to avoid getting caught by Pyrota. Kendall and Kickankhamun paid close attention to what Pyrota is up to while Jackie paid really close attention to Dr. Ivan who is entering a room (which Kick and Gunther are trapped in.) Then she sneaks up behind three rocks (which resembles a C from a bird's eye view) that were closer to the room and saw Dr. Ivan leaving the room and closing the door behind him five minutes later. He locks it up and placed the key (that is capable of opening the door) on the nail that is attached to the wall beside the door.<p>

_I wonder what Dr Ivan's doing in that room? _Jackie thoughted.

* * *

><p><em>Five minutes ago.<em>

_Dr. Ivan went inside the secret room where Kick and Gunther are locked in. The room is covered in ruined stones and creepy thorns and vines that scattered from bottom to top. At the far corner of the room, surrounded by huge stones and covered in thorns were Kick and Gunther who are tied up as mummies. Kick is gagged while Gunther is still able to speak freely._

_"Well, well, well," Dr. Ivan said evilly. "Having a good time in here?"_

_"You let us go this instant!" Gunther shouted as he and Kick struggled to get free._

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're such impatient brats. I should've get rid of you sooner after you entered that nightclub last night!"_

_"It was your fault that you got kick out anyway for insulting a waitress."_

_"She was so ugly like that Wacky Jackie girl who found the Book of the Dead in the first place."_

_This fact angered both Kick and Gunther. Kick tried to say something but he remembered that he was gagged which only leaves Gunther to do it._

_"Jackie may be wacky," Gunther responded again. "But she's NOT ugly and neither is the waitress!"_

_"Shut up you fat pig!" Dr. Ivan yelled back. "Well it's nice talking to you two. Especially on your last day."_

_"Our last day?"_

_"Yes your last day. Pyrota is going to use your daredevil friend's body to make her lover's body flesh and blood one he returns from the dead while you will be killed by her priests and your liver will be used as replacement of the original liver."_

_"Why the replaement?"_

_"Because some idiot from my gang just sold it for money to buy his new girlfriend a gift! That's is the reason why you're here as well. Enjoy your last day brats!"_

_Then Dr. Ivan left and locked the door behind him. Kick and Gunther were shocked!_

_"We need to get out of here!" Gunther said to Kick. "We could've used the golden crosses but our bodies (and your mouth) are wrapped tightly. We can't even move a muscle. There's no hope."_

_Kick on the other hand leaned close to Gunther for comfort. They may die today, but at least they're together._

* * *

><p>Jackie walks out of her hiding place and signals Kenall to come with her while Kickankhamun remains in his hiding spot in case either Pyrota or Dr. Ivan shows up.<p>

"Now what?" Kendall whispered.

Jackie walks up to the door and reached for the key but it's two inches higher than Jackie's height.

"Climb on top of me," Jackie whispered to Kendall.

Kendall obeyed and climbed on top of Jackie to get the key. She grabbed it and jumped off of Jackie and handed the key to her. Jackie unlocks the door and she and Kendall entered the room. The room is covered in ruined stones and creepy thorns and vines that scattered from bottom to top. At the far corner of the room, surrounded by huge stones and covered in thorns were Kick and Gunther who are tied up as mummies. Kick is gagged while Gunther is still able to speak freely.

"Jackie, Kendall?" Gunther said as Kendall and Jackie walked closer. "Is that you?"

"Yes it's us!" Jackie responded. "How did you get in here anyways and why is Kick gagged?"

"It's a long story by the way, but we can tell you that Dr. Ivan and Pyrota kidnapped us last night after Dr. Ivan was kicked out of the nightclub for insulting an unattractive waitress."

"He did?" Kendall asked as she unwraps Kick's face and letting him speak.

"He sure did Kendall," Kick said finally. "He even called Jackie ugly way before you guys showed up."

"That no good, rotten, crazed up fruit loop!" Jackie cried in anger. "I'll show him who's ugly! He'll pay for what he did to you guys!"

"Uh Jackie. Now's not the good time to yell so loud and go wacky."

"Why not Kick?"

"Cause Dr. Ivan and Pyrota are right behind you."

Jackie turned around and saw Dr. Ivan and Pyrota. Both of them were furious.

"Looks like we have intruders here your Pyroness," Dr. Ivan said evilly.

"Indeed we have Dr. Ivan," Pyrota responded. "Wrap them up and keep them there while I start the ritual."

So Pyrota grabbed Kendall as Dr. Ivan wraps Jackie up like a mummy and then placed her beside Gunther. He then did the same for Kendall and placed her beside Kick.

"Can this day get any worse?" Kick frowned.

"Well it's not like the witch can just grab one of us for the ritual Clarence," Kendall said.

But Pyrota grabbed Kick and carried him out of the room.

"Aw biscuits," Kick cried.

After Pyrota leaves the room, Dr. Ivan took one last look at the kids who are wrapped up like mummies.

"See you later you little brats," Dr. Ivan said as he closed the door and locked it from the outside.

"Oh no!" Gunther cried. "Pyrota's going to kill Kick!"

"Hold it!" Kendall shouted. "Where's Kickankhamun?"

Outside of the room, Kickankhamun is still hiding. He saw Pyrota carrying Kick to the ceremonial table where to Kick's right was a pool that is used to bring the souls from the Underworld to the surface while on his left was a smaller table and on top of it was Hotep who looks more like an undead mummy. He then saw Dr. Ivan guarding the room that Gunther, Kendall and Jackie are in. He'll have to get pass Dr. Ivan in order to free his friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out in the open, Arnold looks around the City of the Dead in hopes of finding not only the kids, but also the treasures as well. He then saw a secret entrance (not the one the kids went in) and entered it. He then came to a hall that leads to a golden door. As he went pass the golden door, he saw a pile of treasures and ancient statues. He greedily rushed towards the gold and swims like a rich man.<p>

However, Audrey and Mouth finally made their way to the City of the Dead.

"Now what?" Mouth cried,

Then Audrey spotted an opened cellar.

"We go there," Audrey suggested.

And that's what Mouth and Audrey did.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kickankhamun tries to figure out a way to get pass Dr. Ivan. Just then, he spotted a board.<p>

_This might work. _Kickankhamun thoughted.

So he grabbed the board and skated it around Dr. Ivan like if this was a real skateboard. He pulls out a ball of bandages and wrapped Dr. Ivan up like a mummy (from toe to head literally.) He then jumped, grabbed the key and opened the door.

"Kickankhamun!" Gunther shouted with joy! "You saved us!"

Kickankhamun didn't say anything. He just dropped Dr. Ivan on the floor and walked towards his friends. He pulls out a knife and cuts the bandages loose freeing his friends in the process.

"Thanks Kickankhamun," Jackie said.

"Don't mention it," Kickankhamun replied.

So the friends ran out of the room and locking Dr. Ivan inside. Then they rushed to the ceremonial room where Kick and Pyrota were. Pyrota pulls out the Book of the Dead and reads some spells out loud. Then the water starts moving and a soul flies out of the pool and into Hotep's body. Hotep's body soon starts moving like a old man which scares Kick. The only thing Pyrota need to do now is kill Kick so that Hotep can finally have his flesh and blood.

But before Pyrota can kill Kick with a knife, someone picks up a rock and threw it to knock the knife out of Pyrota's hand. It was Mouth.

"Step away from the daredevil!" Mouth yelled as he held the rock high in the air.

Pyrota gets angry and charges at him while Kendall, Kickankhamun, Jackie, and Gunther rushed to Kick's side.

"Hang on Kick!" Gunther cried as he unwraps Kick from shoulder to toe. "We'll get out of here soon."

Kick nodded and went up to his feet and pulled out Ol' Blue.

"Clarence," Kendall said as Kick does his signature pose. "What are you doing?"

"It's time to Kick Buttowski!" Kick responded as he jumped on Ol' Blue. "Chimichanga!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy! This might be it! It's the near end of my fanfic! Only two more chapters and this fanfic is finished! Will Pyrota ever be defeated. Will it cost Kick his own life? What will the side effects be after Jackie's spell is broken. And will Arnold die a greedy man? Find out in chapters 19 and 20. Please read and review and until then, goodnight everybody.<strong>


	19. The Final Battle

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Kendall, Jackie and Kickankhamun went inside Pyrota's lair and as they thought that they have rescued Kick and Gunther, Dr. Ivan and Pyrota captured Jackie and Kendall and took Kick to the ceremonial table where Pyrota starts the ritual. But before Pyrota had the chance to kill Kick, Mouth appears out of nowhere and knocks the knife out with a rock.**_

_**Thannk you Ashurea4 and KatieMusicLuvr177 for reviewing chapters 17 and 18.**_

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep underground, Arnold puts some of the gold in several sacks and carried them out in the open where he saw two camels waiting outside. He decided to steal one and ride back to Cairo like a rich man. So he placed the sacks on the camel and then return to the treasure room to gather more gold.<p>

Meanwhile, Kick is busy fighting against Pyrota while Kendall, Jackie, Gunther and Kickankhamun battle against Pyrota's undead priests and Hotep.

"Any bright ideas?" Gunther cried.

"Here's one," Kickankhamun replied. He pulls out a scroll and said some spells out loud. Just then, a group of undead guards entered the room and formed a line as if they were following orders.

"Those guys?" Kendall asked.

"Just watch," Kickankhamun said and then turned to the guards. "Guards! Attack Pyrota's priests!"

The undead guards obeyed and headed towards the priests. Some of them chopped the priests in halves while some stabbed them in the chest. The priests fight back as well by chopping off the head of the guards.

Kick on the other hand is doing quite well on battling Pyrota but the more damage he made on Pyrota, the stronger Pyrota gets as if she was immortal.

"You foolish dillweed!" Pyrota screamed as she pinned Kick to the ground. "You can't stop me! I'm immortal!"

But Pyrota got hit by a rock and was knocked out cold by Mouth.

"Thanks Mouth," Kick said as Mouth walked towards him.

"Anytime," Mouth replied.

But they have not forgotten about Hotep. What Kick and Mouth saw was Hotep holding Audrey hostage.

"Audrey!" Mouth and Kick cried at the same time.

Just then, Pyrota woke up.

"Nice one my love," Pyrota said evily.

"Hear this you little brats!" Hotep demanded. "You surrender to us and your pretty friend here won't get hurt!"

"Don't listen too him!" Audrey cried as she struggles to get free.

"Quiet you!" Pyrota shouted.

"What do we do?" Mouth cried to Kick.

"I don't know," Kick replied. "I'm trying to think."

Meanwhile, Jackie, Kendall, Gunther and Kickankhamun saw what was happening to Kick, Mouth and Audrey.

"Um Kendall," Jackie asked. "Do you have to Book of Amun-Ra with you?"

"Indeed I do," Kendall replied. "Why?"

"We should be able to use it to take away Hotep's and Pyrota's life and kill them right away."

"Correction," Kickankhamun interrupted. "The book can only take away a life one at a time. It doesn't work on two people at once."

"So who's life should we take?" Gunther asked.

"I'd say Hotep," Kendall replied. "Because he's Pyrota's only weakness."

"I agreed," Kickankhamun replied.

"Same here," Jackie said.

"Then it's settled. We use the Book of Amun-Ra to take away Hotep's life!"

So Kendall opened the Book of Amun-Ra and read some spells ouut loud. Just then, the book began to glow and aimed at Hotep.

"What the?" Pyrota said as the glow hits Hotep letting Audrey free in the process.

Audrey, Mouth, Kick and Pyrota watched Hotep screamed for mercy as the glowing god grabbed his soul and pulling it away from his body. The glowing god then threw Hotep's soul into the pool which caused Hotep to finally crumble into dust.

"NO!" Pyrota screamed at the top of her lungs. "All of you will pay for this! I shall destroy the world out of fury!"

And that's what Pyrota did. She unleashed a strong tornado and soon some stones started floating around the room. Also the ground is shaking like there was an earthquake.

"We got to move!" Gunther cried as he started running up to the stairs. "I don't want to be a dead viking!"

Everyone nodded and started climbing up the stairs. What they didn't noticed is that Kick stayed behind.

"Kick!" Gunther cried at his best friend. "What are you doing?"

"I'm staying behind to finish Pyrota off," Kick responded. "Even if I have to die by collasped pillars."

"You can't do it!"

"I've got to! Do it all and then some! Just go!"

Gunther nodded sadly and climbed up to the surface with the other.

"Where's the book?" Gunther cried. "Kick needs it badly to stop Pyrota!"

"Sorry Gunther," Jackie answered. "I kinda dropped it in the pool when the ground started shaking."

"Oh no."

Back in the lair, Pyrota was surprised that Kick stayed behind.

"Well, well, well," Pyrota sneered evilly. "So you decided to die here?"

"Not quite," Kick said.

Kick pulls out his golden cross and rubbed it three times. Just then, Anubis appears.

"How can I be of assistance?" Anibis asked.

"Anubis," Kick started. "I need you to make me immortal so that I can beat the biscuits out of Pyrota once and for all."

"Done."

Anubis then zapped powerful bolts at Kick. Kick begins to float and a golden glow surrounds him. The glow stops and Kick feels stronger. He is now immortal.

"It's time to Kick Buttowski!" Kick cried as he charges at Pyrota thus starting the battle of all ages.

Anubis is quick enough to get out of the way and watched as Kick and Pyrota battle while the whole place is shaking.

* * *

><p><strong>So will Kick defeat Pyrota as an immortal daredevil? What will the consequences be after the battle? What will the side effects be on Jackie and will Arnold succeed on becoming a rich man or die a greedy man? Find out in the VERY, VERY last chapter. Please read and review.<strong>

**Oh and one more thing.**

**You remembered the golden jar that contains water that Gunther found in Chapter 8 right? Well I can't tell if it's the Water of Life or plain H20 and I'm doing a little contest here. Please read and review the first 19 chapters and tell me whether you think the jar has the Water of Life or not. **I will pick the best answer, and I'll say who suggested it and you have to give me a reason why. **All reviews must be in no later than August 11, 2011 so don't be late if you want to read the last chapter.**


	20. The Water of Life and a Happy Ending

**Kick Buttowski: The Mummy**

**_It's the final chapter of this really long fanfic! I would like to thank Protecor of Men Roy, KatieMusicLuvr177 and Ashurea4 for reviewing 19 chapters. Will the world be saved from Pyrota? What will the side effects be after the sun sets and will Arnold die already? Read the very last chapter to find out._**

**_I would like to give credit to KatieMuicLuvr177 for posting her answer from last chapter. And so it is settled. The golden jar will contain the Water of Life._**

* * *

><p>Kick and Pyrota kept on fighting each other as the City of the Dead started crumbling to the ground trapping them deep underground. Kick was doing extremely well now that he's immortal until Pyrota grabbed him by the throat choking him in the process.<p>

"You can't defeat me Buttowski!" Pyrota said as she held Kick's throat tightly. "No one does!"

But Kick didn't say anything. Instead, he kicked her in the chest. Pyrota screams and lets go of Kick to heal her chest. But Kick hits her in the head by using a rock knocking her out cold in the process.

"At least it's over," Kick said. "I've got to get back to the surface."

But before Kick could move, a hand grabbed him by the foot, tripping him in the process. Pyrota had gotten back up to her feet.

"You think you can knock me out cold?" Pyrota yelled. "Do you?"

Kick tried desperate ways to get his foot free from Pyrota but Pyrota had an iron grip that is twice as strong as his spoiled sister Brianna. **(1) **Then he noticed something. It was a scroll that is capable of killing a person. Kick reached for the scroll and reads out loud.

"What are you doing?" Pyrota said as Kick finishes reading.

"I'm destroying you!" Kick said as Pyrota began to glow brighter and brighter until it's in the form of an energy ball. Then the energy ball gave impact making the room white in the process. When it's over, all that's left of Pyrota was her golden hairband. Kick on the other hand returns to mortal and is sweating like no dredevil had ever done before.

"Pyrota's defeated," Kick said as he takes a deep breath. "The world is saved."

Then Kick collasped and blacked out as a pillar collasped on top of him.

* * *

><p>Arnold is having a bad time getting out to the surface because the entire city is shaking like crazy. He grabbed a sack of gold and made a run for it but since the gold weights a ton, Arnold is too slow to rush to the exits as the walls slowly drop to the floor trapping him in the process. As all the walls dropped to the ground, one of them broke a mirror in which the light is reflected and the room became dark. Arnold is able to lit a fire to see better. Although he is trapped in the treasure room, Arnold is very pleased and greedily jumped onto a pile.<p>

But as Arnold greedily looked at the gold, a scarab walked towards him.

"Shoo," Arnold said as he swings the torch at the scarab. "Get away."

But all of a sudden, millions of scarabs came out of the gold and are coming closer to Arnold. As they get closer, the fire starts to become dim. Then they devour Arnold as Arnold screams in pain. That was the end of him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the top, Gunther starts to get worried about Kick. Kick hasn't returned. Something is wrong.<p>

"I'm going down there!" Gunther said as he walks towards the broken cellar.

"You can't go there," Kendall said. "It's too dangerous!"

"I going there to find Kick! I think he's in trouble!"

"Wait! I'm going with you cause I don't want you to go alone!"

Gunther nodded. He and Kendall raced down the stairs (careful not to trip over the fallen pillars or fall to their deaths by broken stairs) to where Kick and Pyrota might be. What they saw was a room that is now in ruins, but no sigh of Kick.

"Kick!" Gunther cried as he walked through the room.

Just then, Kendall spotted someone whose lower body is trapped under the collasped pillars. Kendall is able to recgonize him easily.

"I found him Gunther!" Kendall said to Gunther. "I think he's hurt very badly!"

Gunther wasted no time to get to where Kendall and Kick are. Gunther lifts the collasped pillar out of Kick's lower body and threw it on his left. Then he pulls Kick to safety.

"Kick," Gunther cried as he shoke Kick to wake him up. "Can you here me?"

But Kick didn't wake up. Kendall on the hand took Kick's hand and pressed her fingers on Kick's pulse. There was no heart beat.

"Gunther," Kendall said sadly. "I think Clarence is dead."

Gunther was shoched at the results. He cannot believe that Kick was dead while trying to save the world from Pyrota. He went into tears and then shouted, "NO!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the top, everyone starts to get worried about Kendall, Gunther and Kick. Suddenly, Kendall and Gunther made it outside with sad looks on their faces. Gunther is carrying Kick's lifeless body.<p>

"What happened to him?" Mouth cried as he saw Kick's body.

"There was an accident during his battle," Kendall responded.

"He's dead!" Gunther sobbed as he gently placed Kick's body on the ground. "WAH!"

"Is there anyway to revive him?" Jackie asked.

"Well it's either the Book of the Dead or the Water of Life," Audrey replied. "I'm afraid the Book of the Dead is lost in the ruins while the earth's shaking and the Water of Life is very rare and impossible to find."

"Well let's face it," Gunther cried as he pulls out a golden jar that he kept in his bag. "Kick's dead and I bet his folks would be really depressed in sorrow when they found out that Kick died during the field trip."

"Hold on a sec Gunther," Kickankhamun said. "Is that the Water of Life you're holding?"

"Well it has water inside and I really don't know if it's the Water of Life or not."

"Let's test it. If Kick wakes up, then it's the Water of Life. If Kick remains lifeless, then it's just plain water."

Gunther nodded and poured water in Kick's mouth. The gang then waited for the changes. However, they didn't noticed that the sun started setting and that Jackie's spell is coming to an end. After two minutes, they heard a groan. Kick slowly raised his hand and placed it on his forehead. He then sat up and opened his eyes. He looks a bit confused.

"What happened?" Kick said finally. "Where am I?"

"You're alive!" Gunther cried as he hugged Kick like a teddy bear.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Clarence," Kendall said. "I can't believe you're total hardcore."

But the moment didn't last. The sun finally set and everyone turned around and saw Jackie glowing brighter as usual. When the glow went dim, Jackie was back to her former self. The spell was broken.

"What are the side effects?" Gunther asked.

What the gang saw that was different on Jackie was that Jackie's glasses were no longer nerdy and big. They were in the size of a librarian's glasses. Also, Jackie doesn't have braces anymore and her body figure is very perky for a young heroine.

"I guess those are the side effects." Kick said as he got up to his feet.

"Well the world is saved and everthing's back to normal," Mouth said happily. "So how do we get back to the class? There are only two camels and seven of us."

Just then, a magic carpet appeared out of nowhere.

"Would it be okay if you and Audrey ride on the camels while Kendall, Jackie, Mouth, Gunther and I ride on the carpet?" Kick asked Kickankhamun. "Cause I would like Mouth to see what it feels like riding on the magic carpet."

"I'm okay with it if Mouth agrees," Kickankhamun replied.

"I totally agree," Mouth answered. "Cause I would like to see the look on Pantsy's face when he heard that we rode on a magic carpet!"

"And don't forget Horance and Brad," Gunther added.

"Who are Pantsy, Horance and Brad?" Kickankhamun asked.

"Pantsy's my older brother who hangs out with Horance and Brad," Mouth answered. "He usually wears 3D glasses and works at a movie theatre."

"Brad's my older brother who likes to bully me and calling me 'dillweed'." Kick added. "He's the leader of his gang and he thinks he's the ladies' man."

"And we don't know anything about Horance," Gunther said. "Nobody knows about him a lot but that he has green hair."

Everyone kept on talking until they realized that they better get moving. Kickankhamun and Audrey rode on the camels (unaware that there are sacks of gold on Audrey's camel because of Arnold) while Kick, Gunther, Mouth, Jackie and Kendall rode on the carpet all the way back to the campsite.

* * *

><p>And so this awesome story had finally come to an end. Everything went back to normal except for the part where Kickankhamun had to return to his tomb in order to keep history going as planned and that Kick and Kendall had finally clicked and started going out. Kendall even dumps Ronaldo after learning that he favours science over her. Gunther and Jackie started dating but Gunther returns to being the jealous type as he had to keep Jackie from going out with Oveja Negra <strong>(2) <strong>and other boys who fell in love with Jackie at the nightclub.

When the class finally returned to Mellowbrook, Mouth starts telling Pantsy about Pyrota, Kickankhamun, the treasure hunters, the magic carpet and the pretty girls in Cairo. Pantsy, Horance and Brad were super jealous that Kick, Gunther and Mouth went to see pretty girls though Brad thinks it's a lie. Brad was proven wrong when Kick shows photos of the waitresses from the nightclub, their trip to the City of the Dead, Mouth and Gunther's fight for Jackie in Pyro Suite, and their battle against Pyrota and her priests. The teens even discovered that Kick had a injury on his chest from his battle against Pyrota that nearly costed him his life.

Ever since their return, Kick divided his time equally. He would spent half of his time doing stunts and spent another half going out with Kendall. They even had to avoid Brad who is jealous that Kick has a girfriend and he doesn't.

Things were pretty swell in Mellowbrook.

In case you were wondering whatever happened to Dr. Ivan, don't mind him. He's all wrapped up like a mummy and is crushed to death by fallen rocks and pillars.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) The part where it said that Pyrota's iron grip is twice as strong as Brianna's was inspired from the episode 'Trike X-5'<strong>

**(2) Oveja Negra belongs to Antonio Prohias and he was remembered in Chapter 10 when Gunther becomes lustful like the wolf and fights him over Jackie.**

**Well I must say this was a really long story that is even longer than Curse of the Mummy. Please read and review this chapter plus the entire story if you wish. If you like, you can PM me on what story I should write next. I'll have to get back on either doing my third fanfic 'Quantum of 24' (which I trying to finish chapter 9) or finishing up my comic (which I'm unable to post online for now) by the end of August. Enjoy the summer cause in September, school's back!**

**PM me if you think this should be a KBSD movie and I mean literally!**


End file.
